Extra Story 3 Another Chosen one
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Chaos returns once again and threatens to destroy the Earth. Fortunately a new ally rises and helps our heroes to win this fight


**EXTRA STORY**** 3**

**ΑΚΟΜΗ ΕΝΑΣ ΕΚΛΕΚΤΟΣ**

Όταν κάποιος επιφορτίζεται με μία μεγάλη ευθύνη, είναι μεγάλη τιμή γι αυτόν αλλά ταυτόχρονα και μεγάλο βάρος και καμιά φορά αναρωτιέται: Μπορεί να σηκώσει μόνος του όλο αυτό το βάρος…; Είναι πάντα τόσο καλός σε αυτό που κάνει ώστε να διατηρεί τον κόσμο ασφαλή από κάθε εχθρική επίθεση…; Μερικές φορές ο ήρωάς μας έχει τέτοιες απορίες. Σκέφτεται αν είναι άξιος να κρατά τη δύναμη που του δόθηκε πριν από τόσα χρόνια και αν μόνος του μπορεί να τα καταφέρει…Οι πράξεις του δείχνουν ότι τα πηγαίνει πολύ καλά ως τώρα, η γη έχει δεχτεί πολλές φορές επίθεση από διάφορους εισβολείς αλλά και εκείνος και η ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών στάθηκαν πάντα στο ύψος των περιστάσεων αποκρούοντας κάθε εισβολή. Επίσης έγιναν πολλές προσπάθειες να του αφαιρεθούν απλά οι δυνάμεις του ή ακόμα χειρότερα να κλαπούν για να χρησιμοποιηθούν για το κακό. Μάταια όμως…Ένας εκλεκτός δεν πέφτει εύκολα. Αυτό ωστόσο που δε γνωρίζει κανείς είναι ότι ο Neo δεν είναι μόνος στην αποστολή του…Ο ίδιος τουλάχιστον το γνωρίζει αλλά όχι με τον τρόπο που νομίζει…

Βρισκόμασταν σε περίοδο ειρήνης αλλά ο Neo δε σταμάτησε ούτε στιγμή να εξασκείται σκληρά δοκιμάζοντας τις δυνάμεις του σε συνδυασμό με τις τεχνικές που διδάχτηκε από τον Ryu, πάντα με το ίδιο πάθος και την ίδια συγκέντρωση.

-Βλέπω ότι έχεις ακόμα μέσα σου τη φλόγα. Του είπε τότε η Mako βγαίνοντας από το σπίτι και κρατώντας τη μικρή Erika στην αγκαλιά της.

-Όσο έχω κάτι για να παλεύω, αυτή η φλόγα δε θα σβήσει ποτέ αγάπη μου, ειδικά αν έχει να κάνει με την οικογένειά μου. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος.

-Δίκιο έχεις. Όμως νομίζω πως είναι αρκετό για σήμερα, σου αξίζει ξεκούραση τι λες κι εσύ;

Ο Neo κούνησε το κεφάλι θετικά και μπήκε κι αυτός μέσα, έκανε μπάνιο και μετά ασχολήθηκε επιμελώς με τα παιδιά του. Όποτε τον έβλεπαν του χάριζαν το πιο ωραίο τους χαμόγελο.

Μακριά όμως…Σε έναν σκοτεινό κόσμο…σχεδιαζόταν η πτώση των ηρώων μας από έναν καινούριο αντίπαλο…Τη Μάγισσα του Χάους και τους βοηθούς της…Ο σκοπός ήταν απλός. Εξόντωση κάθε αντίστασης στη γη ώστε το Χάος να επιστρέψει και να καλύψει τον πλανήτη με τη φθονερή του παρουσία…

-Ο Φαραώ είναι εμπόδιο στην προσπάθειά μας…πρέπει να τον βγάλουμε από τη μέση αμέσως. Αν γίνει αυτό οι υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα είναι εύκολη λεία…Ξεκίνησε η μοχθηρή μάγισσα.

-Όμως ο Neo είναι από τους πιο δυνατούς πολεμιστές που υπάρχουν. Όσοι τα έβαλαν μαζί του έχουν αποτύχει. Της είπε τότε μία από τις ακόλουθούς της, η Sailor Iris.

-Το ξέρω! Γι αυτό είμαι προετοιμασμένη με ένα σχέδιο. Θα τον εξασθενήσουμε πρώτα πριν τον αποτελειώσουμε πολεμώντας τη φωτιά με τη φωτιά!

-Αφήστε με να το κάνω εγώ υψηλοτάτη….Θα ήταν μεγάλη μου τιμή…Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από μέσα και η μυστηριώδης φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε σταδιακά μπροστά τους.

-Nemesis…Ώστε θέλεις να αναλάβεις εσύ αυτήν την αποστολή…Μπορώ να το καταλάβω, μισείς το Φαραώ και θέλεις να λογαριαστείς μαζί του σωστά;

-Ναι…Εξαιτίας του με έδιωξαν από την Ασημένια Χιλιετία…Από τότε περιπλανιέμαι στο σύμπαν ψάχνοντας τρόπο για να κερδίσω την εκδίκησή μου από αυτόν…και τώρα μου δίνεται η καλύτερη ευκαιρία.

-Τότε βλέπω ότι το ανέθεσα στον κατάλληλο πολεμιστή…Όμως θα χρειαστείς αυτό. Της είπε τότε η μάγισσα και της έβαλε στο δάχτυλο ένα δαχτυλίδι με μια κατάμαυρη πέτρα πάνω του.

-Πώς θα με βοηθήσει αυτό;

-Αυτό το δαχτυλίδι περιέχει σκοτεινό φως. Οι δυνάμεις του Neo βασίζονται στο φως και τον κεραυνό. Όταν θα του ρίξεις μια βολή σκοτεινού φωτός, θα τον καίει από μέσα προς τα έξω αδυνατίζοντάς τον και στο τέλος…θα τον καταστρέψουν!

-Αφήστε το πάνω μου Υψηλοτάτη…Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω…Είπε τότε η Νέμεση κι εξαφανίστηκε για να πιάσει δουλειά.

Με την εμφάνισή της στο πάρκο Juban ο συναγερμός χτύπησε και όλη η ομάδα συγκεντρώθηκε αμέσως στο σημείο της επίθεσης αντικρίζοντας την Nemesis να σκορπάει το φόβο μαζί με τα Mugers που είχε μαζί της. Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό λοιπόν μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι:

**-HYPER ETERNAL POWER!  
****-MERCURY ETERNAL POWER**

**-MARS ETERNAL POWER!**

**-JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!**

**-VENUS ETERNAL POWER!**

**-DARK MOON ETERNAL POWER!**

**-TWIN-HEADED POWER!**

**-MAKE UP!**

Έχοντας αλλάξει λοιπόν, ήταν έτοιμοι για δράση:  
-Επάνω τους! Έδωσε το σύνθημα η Sailor Moon και όλοι τους ρίχτηκαν με ορμή εναντίον των Mugers. Όσοι είχαν όπλο το έβγαλαν και με κάθε κατέβασμα του χεριού, έπεφτε ένα τέρας κάτω νικημένο ενώ οι υπόλοιπες δοκίμαζαν με επιτυχία τις μαγικές τους επιθέσεις.

Τη μάχη παρακολουθούσε η Nemesis από μακριά ώστε να μην τη δει κανείς ενώ οι μαχητές είχαν παρασύρει τα Mugers μακριά από τους ανθρώπους και συνέχιζαν να τα εξοντώνουν ένα προς ένα.

-Έχει ξαναδεί κανείς σας αυτά τα θηρία;! Φώναξε τότε η Kurai καθώς συνέχισε να τα σφυροκοπά.

-Δεν τα έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ! Είπε τότε ο Δίας καθώς το δόρυ του είχε καρφώσει ένα από αυτά.

-Δεν ξέρω για εσάς αλλά τουλάχιστον μπορούμε να καλυτερέψουμε το προφίλ τους! Είπε και ο Άρης καίγοντας με τη φωτιά της ακόμα ένα.

-Μη χάνετε τη συγκέντρωσή σας κορίτσια! Μείνετε στους στόχους σας! Σε λίγο θα τα νικήσουμε όλα! Μπήκε στη μέση και ο Neo έχοντας και τα δύο ξίφη του στα χέρια και διαλύοντας όποιο Muger τολμούσε να βγει μπροστά του.

-Εγώ διάλεξα το δικό μου στόχο! Ακούστηκε τότε η φωνή της Sailor Nemesis και πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει δέχτηκε μια σφαίρα σκοτεινού φωτός στον ώμο του κι αμέσως έπεσε στο έδαφος νιώθοντας ένα μεγάλο κάψιμο μέσα του.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Neo είσαι καλά;! Του φώναξε η Αφροδίτη βλέποντας τον κάτω αρχικά αλλά μετά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί ξανά.

-Είναι χτυπημένος! Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσουμε! Είπε και η Sailor Moon αλλά καμία τους δε γνώριζε πως το χτύπημα αυτό δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο…:

-Τι ήταν αυτό το κάψιμο…; Νιώθω αδύναμος….Τι μου έκανες;!

-Ήρθε η ώρα σου Neo! Η εκδίκηση θα γίνει δική μου! Του είπε τότε η Nemesis και συνέχισε να τον βομβαρδίζει με το σκοτεινό φως. Αυτή τη φορά όμως εκείνος δεν έμεινε αμέτοχος αλλά κατάφερε να αποφύγει έξι βολές προτείνοντας το σπαθί του Δικεφάλου αλλά στην έβδομη ριπή δε στάθηκε τυχερός γιατί όχι μόνο την έχασε από τα μάτια του αλλά σε ανύποπτο χρόνο βρέθηκε πίσω του και τον χτύπησε για δεύτερη φορά στην πλάτη καίγοντάς τον ακόμα περισσότερο για να σωριαστεί ξανά κάτω. Τότε ο Δίας είπε:  
-Αρκετά! Τώρα θα πρέπει να περάσεις από μένα!

Και μπήκε μπροστά του για να δεχτεί εκείνη τις σφαίρες του φωτός. Όμως δεν ένιωσε το παραμικρό, κάτι που και η ίδια το παρατήρησε:  
-Μα τι γίνεται; Αυτή η ενέργεια δε με επηρεάζει καθόλου!

-Είσαι εντάξει Mako; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo ενώ ήταν ακόμα κάτω.

-Ναι καλά είμαι. Αυτά τα πράγματα δεν έχουν επίδραση πάνω μου

-Την ακούσατε! Εμείς δεν επηρεαζόμαστε από αυτό! Πρέπει να τον προστατέψουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και όλες τους τον περικύκλωσαν δεχόμενες τα πυρά χωρίς ιδιαίτερη επίδραση πάνω τους αλλά μια Τρίτη βολή ξαναβρήκε τον Neo αφαιρώντας του κι άλλη δύναμη και καίγοντας το σώμα του.

-Μα γιατί;! Γιατί τα χτυπήματα επηρεάζουν μόνο εκείνον;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Εσείς θα έπρεπε να το ξέρετε καλύτερα Πολεμίστριες! Ο φίλος σας έχει τη Δικέφαλη Δύναμη κ έτσι είναι ο μόνος που επηρεάζεται από τις επιθέσεις μου! Τώρα που είναι αδύναμος θα είναι παιχνιδάκι για μένα να τον καταστρέψω και να πάρω την εκδίκησή μου!

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;! Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon σε έντονο ύφος

-Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις Πριγκίπισσα! Η μητέρα σου είναι υπεύθυνη για την αποπομπή μου από το Βασίλειό σας πριν από χρόνια! Και ο φίλος σας συναίνεσε σε αυτή την απόφαση! Αυτή του η συναίνεση θα φέρει και την καταστροφή του! Τους εξήγησε τότε η Νέμεση κι εξαφανίστηκε. Δεν έφυγε όμως, ήταν ακόμα εκεί και μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα εξαπέλυε κι από μία ριπή σκοτεινού φωτός εναντίον της ομάδας με πρώτο στόχο τον Neo πάντα ώστε να τον αδυνατίσει περισσότερο.

Κάθε απόπειρά της έβρισκε το στόχο της και στην αρχή πέτυχε την Sailor Moon την αδερφή της, μετά την Mercury, έπειτα ήταν σειρά του Άρη, της Αφροδίτης και τέλος του Δία. Τότε ο Neo τους είπε:

-Σταματήστε! Μη δέχεστε άλλα χτυπήματα για μένα!

-Αποκλείεται! Πρέπει να σε προστατέψουμε! Είσαι ένας από εμάς και κανείς στην ομάδα δε μένει πίσω! Μπορούμε ακόμα να νικήσουμε! Του είπε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Ευχαριστώ…Απάντησε εκείνος συγκινημένος.

-Ο Δίας έχει δίκιο! Αν θέλει εσένα θα πρέπει πρώτα να περάσει από εμάς! Συμπλήρωσε και η Minako.

Όμως το σφυροκόπημα συνεχίστηκε και μη μπορώντας να παρακολουθεί άλλο, ο Neo αποφάσισε να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια του:

-Αφού θέλεις εμένα έλα να με πάρεις! Αρκετά πλήγωσες τους φίλους μου!

Και λέγοντας αυτά μεταμορφώθηκε σε Full Powered Νέο για να την αντιμετωπίσει.

-Έλα! Σε περιμένω! Της είπε και η μάχη μεταφέρθηκε σε άλλο σημείο της πόλης αμέσως με τα κορίτσια να λένε:

-Ας τον ακολουθήσουμε! Δεν πρέπει να τον αφήσουμε μόνο του! Είπε συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Moon Dark.

Έτσι όλες ακολούθησαν την αύρα της αναμέτρησης έχοντας μια έκφραση αυτοπεποίθησης μιας και ήξεραν ότι ο φίλος τους δε θα έμενε για πολύ κάτω και θα έκανε τα πάντα για χάρη τους.

Στη μάχη τώρα, έχοντας περάσει στο επόμενο επίπεδό του, ο Neo φόρτιζε τις δυνάμεις του όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσε αφήνοντας μια κραυγή κι όταν έφτασε την κορύφωση, επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο στην αντίπαλό του καταφέρνοντας μια δεξιά γροθιά στο πρόσωπό της για να την κάνει αρκετά πίσω. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Συνέχισε την επίθεσή του και πριν προλάβει αυτή να προσγειωθεί κάτω, τη χτύπησε και με τα δύο του χέρια στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής για να τη σωριάσει τελικά κάτω ούτε τώρα όμως σταμάτησε, πήρε φόρα και πάτησε πάνω της με όλη του τη δύναμη μετά την έπιασε από το πόδι κι άρχισε να την στριφογυρίζει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ώσπου τελικά την πέταξε μακριά.

-ΘΑ ΣΕ ΔΩ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΛΑΣΗ NEMESIS! Της φώναξε καθώς ετοίμαζε στα χέρια του μια αρκετά μεγάλη επίθεση Κόκκινης Αστραπής κι όταν την έφερε στην ισχύ που μπορούσε, την άφησε να φύγει έχοντας στόχο την Sailor Nemesis. Η επίθεση πέτυχε και προκάλεσε μια μεγάλη έκρηξη όταν βρήκε το στόχο της και φαινομενικά ο Neo είχε βγει νικητής έστω κι αν έχασε αρκετό μέρος της δύναμής του από το σκοτεινό φως.

-Δεν το πιστεύω…Ακόμα και τώρα είναι απίστευτα δυνατός…! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε. Όμως τη σκέψη της διέκοψε απότομα η ερειστική φωνή της Νέμεσης:  
-Νομίσατε ότι θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο;! Σκεφτείτε ξανά ανόητοι! Δεν μπορείτε να με καταστρέψετε τόσο εύκολα! Με τη δύναμή σου να έχει ελαττωθεί κατάφερα να επιβιώσω αλά τώρα το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Φαραώ! Τώρα α πεθάνεις!

-Είναι τρελό! Κανείς δεν επέζησε ποτέ από αυτό! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Mercury αναλύοντας την κατάσταση.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Στην επόμενη επίθεση δε θα γλιτώσεις! Της είπε και ο Neo αλλά ήτνα εμφανές πια. Η κόπωση ήταν έντονη και κανείς δεν ήταν σίγουρος για το τι θα επακολουθούσε.

-Παραδόσου Φαραώ! Είσαι αδύναμος τώρα πια!

-Υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα ξέρεις!

-Τι πρόβλημα;!

-Δεν ξέρω τη σημασία της λέξης «παραδίνομαι»

-Τότε θα χαρώ πολύ να στη μάθω!

Και λέγοντας αυτά κινήθηκε με απίστευτη ταχύτητα και κλώτσησε τον Neo στο στομάχι πετώντας τον πολλά μέτρα πίσω αλλά αυτός έβαλε τα χέρια του για στήριγμα πριν πέσει και ξαναστάθηκε όρθιος για να αντεπιτεθεί με δεξιά γροθιά. Ωστόσο η αντίπαλός του έβαλε το αριστερό της χέρι και μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα για να συνεχίσει ο Neo την επίθεσή του με διαδοχικές γροθιές και τη Νέμεση να αμύνεται καθώς την ίδια στιγμή απογειώνονταν και οι 2 τους. Όμως η πολεμίστρια είχε έναν άσο στο μανίκι, συγκεκριμένα στον αγκώνα γιατί με αυτόν χτύπησε τον Neo στο κεφάλι και τον έστειλε πάλι κάτω, πρόλαβε όμως την ύστατη στιγμή να ξεφύγει πριν η αντίπαλός του τον αποτελειώσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο και τραβήχτηκε προς τα πίσω για να πετάξει ξανά αλλά η Νέμεση τον ακολούθησε και πριν προλάβει να τον φτάσει, αυτός της εκτόξευσε μια φλογισμένη μπάλα για να την αποφύγει ενστικτωδώς. Η συνέχεια όμως δεν ήταν η ανάλογη καθώς βρέθηκε πάλι πίσω του και χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι για δεύτερη φορά, τον έστειλε κάτω στο έδαφος.

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις τώρα! Του είπε καθώς ήταν ακόμα ψηλά και βλέποντάς τον να προσπαθεί να σηκωθεί όρθιος.

Παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη…Έχοντας σηκωθεί πλέον, κατάφερε να απογειωθεί και πριν προλάβει η Νέμεση να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, τη χτύπησε με την πιο δυνατή του μπουνιά στο στομάχι αλλά εκείνη τον έπιασε από τη μέση όπως ήταν και οι δυο τους στον αέρα και κατευθύνθηκε με φόρα προς το έδαφος με σκοπό να τον συντρίψει κάτω από αυτό πράγμα που έγινε. Στη συνέχεια τον έπιασε από το πόδι και σηκώνοντάς τον ψηλά, είπε:  
-Όλα τελείωσαν…

Ούτε τώρα όμως είχαν τελειώσει όλα γιατί ο Neo ήξερε πολλά κόλπα κι αμέσως εφάρμοσε ένα από αυτά. Έχοντας ελεύθερα τα χέρια του, άφησε μια μπάλα κόκκινων κεραυνών να χτυπήσει την αντίπαλό του και αυτό το οδήγησε στο να ελευθερωθεί διότι η Πολεμίστρια Sailor δεν το περίμενε κι έτσι πετάχτηκε πίσω χωρίς ωστόσο να καταφέρει να την αποφύγει. Όμως σηκώθηκε αμέσως ενώ ο Neo ήταν πολύ καταπονημένος. Με τη δύναμή του να ελαττώνεται κάθε λεπτό, οι βαθιές του αναπνοές ήταν αδιάψευστος μάρτυρας. Τότε η Nemesis του είπε:

-Είσαι μεγάλος πολεμιστής Neo αλλά τώρα δεν έχεις ελπίδα. Σε λίγο οι δυνάμεις σου θα εξαντληθούν και δε θα είσαι τίποτα. Γι αυτό παραδόσου όσο ακόμα μπορείς.

-Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα αντέξω ακόμα…Αλλά ένα πράγμα να ξέρεις! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΠΑΡΑΔΟΘΩ ΠΟΤΕ!

-Έχεις πολύ θάρρος αλλά τελείωσε τώρα…Είσαι έτοιμος;! Του είπε και φορτίζοντας τις δυνάμεις της για μία τελική επίθεση, έκανε την κίνησή της αλλά σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια ο Neo προχώρησε στη δική του κίνηση:

-ΟΧΙ ΤΟΣΟ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ! SHINKU….HADOUKEN! Φώναξε και πέφτοντας για να ξεφύγει, άφησε το Κύμα Γροθιάς να κάνει τη υπόλοιπη δουλειά. Έχοντας βάλει όση δύναμη του είχε απομείνει, η επίθεσή του πέτυχε τη Νέμεση και την εξασθένησε αρκετά, κάτι που την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα περισσότερο:  
-Πώς τολμάς! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Να το θυμάσαι! Είπε και χάθηκε προσωρινά από τα μάτια τους.

Όσο γι αυτόν…Δεν ήταν πια σε θέση να πολεμήσει και οι Sailor έτρεξαν κοντά του να τον βοηθήσουν. Τότε είπε στη γυναίκα του:  
-Εγώ τελείωσα…Είναι η σειρά σας τώρα…Κάντε ότι καλύτερο μπορείτε…

-Βασίσου πάνω μας! Θα την κάνουμε να μετανιώσει που σε πλήγωσε! Του απάντησε πιάνοντάς του το χέρι.

Όμως η Νέμεση επέστρεψε με πολύ μεγαλύτερο θυμό και μέγεθος αποφασισμένη να τελειώσει αυτό που άρχισε:

-Σας είπα ότι θα το πληρώσετε αυτό! Τώρα θα σας λιώσω σαν έντομα!

-Ναι ε;! θα το δούμε! Εμφανίσου Δύναμη Dinozord! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και όλα τα Zords βγήκαν από τις κρυψώνες τους να πολεμήσουν τη νέα απειλή. Από τη μεριά του ο Δίας κάλεσε το Dragonzord με τη μελωδία του και όταν οι μηχανές ενώθηκαν σχημάτισαν το Megazord.

Και άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Δεχόμενο δύο χτυπήματα, το Dragonzord επιχείρησε να ανταποδώσει αλλά η Νέμεση εξαφανίστηκε για να ξαναβγεί πίσω του και να το χτυπήσει 2 φορές ακόμα μέχρι που κατάφερε να το χωρίσει ξανά στα πέντε κομμάτια του.

Κι ενώ οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μάχονταν, ο Neo ήταν ακόμα ξαπλωμένος στο έδαφος ανίκανος να κινηθεί. Όμως τα μάτια του είδαν μια γνώριμη παρουσία γι αυτόν. Ένα όμορφο κορίτσι με μακριά καστανά μαλλιά και μάτια πλησίαζε προς το μέρος του εκπέμποντας μια ανεξήγητη αλλά τόσο γνώριμη ενέργεια.

Από την άλλη τα Zords δέχονταν συνέχεια επίθεση και δεν ήταν βέβαιο για πόσο θα μπορούσαν να κρατήσουν μιας και είχαν γυρίσει όλα σε θέση άμυνας. Όμως ξαφνικά ο T-Rex πέρασε σε θέση επίθεσης κι όρμησε καταπάνω της καταφέρνοντάς της ένα καλό χτύπημα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων:  
-Δεν μπορεί! Δεν μπορεί να είναι ο Neo! Είναι ακόμα κάτω! Είπε έκπληκτη η Sailor Mercury

-Τι συμβαίνει τότε; Ποιος οδηγεί τον Τυραννόσαυρο;! Είχε και η Sailor Venus την ίδια απορία.

Στο μεταξύ το φοβερό σαρκοβόρο συνέχιζε να επιτίθεται στον ίδιο ρυθμό με το κορίτσι που το χειριζόταν να λέει από μέσα:

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε μαζί σου! Αρκετούς μπελάδες μας έχεις φέρει ως τώρα!  
-Δεν μπορεί! Ποια είσαι εσύ;!

-Ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης σου! Της απάντησε και το θηρίο την χτύπησε πρώτα με τα νύχια του και μετά με την ουρά του. Έπειτα η χειριστής προχώρησε στην τελευταία κίνηση:  
-Εμπρός Τυραννόσαυρε! Αποτελείωσέ την!

Και τότε η κόκκινη πολεμική μηχανή εξαπέλυσε υπέρηχους από τα μάτια και χτύπησαν τη Νέμεση κάνοντάς της σοβαρή ζημιά αλλά χωρίς να την καταστρέψουν. Κι εκείνη είπε:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Αύριο είναι μια καινούρια μέρα! Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά!

Κι έτσι εξαφανίστηκε με την αναμέτρηση να έχει τελειώσει και τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor ακόμα να μην έχουν καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί μόλις τώρα.  
Πέρα όμως από την έκπληξή τους κατέβηκαν αμέσως για να βοηθήσουν το φίλο τους, η Mako και η Usagi πέρασαν τα χέρια του στους ώμους τους και ξεκίνησαν σιγά-σιγά για το σπίτι του. Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να απομακρυνθούν και πολύ γιατί ήρθε και η μυστηριώδης φιγούρα που τους βοήθησε να νικήσουν. Η όψη της, τους μπέρδεψε ακόμα περισσότερο γιατί φορούσε την ίδια στολή με αυτήν του Neo και το έμβλημα του φωτός να υπάρχει στην πλάτη. Από την αρχική σύγχυση μόνο ο Neo και η γυναίκα του είχαν αρχίσει να καταλαβαίνουν τι έγινε καθώς το πρόσωπο αυτό ήταν γνωστό και στους δύο.

-Γεια σας. Πάει πολύς καιρός ε; Είπε τότε εκείνη κοιτώντας το ζευγάρι.

-Ποια είσαι; Ρώτησε τότε η Kurai.

-Είναι η Loren…Απάντησε τότε η Mako που θυμήθηκε βλέποντας το πρόσωπό της και τον Neo να κουνάει συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι

-Χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω μετά από τόσα χρόνια…Τους είπε αγκαλιάζοντας το φίλο της αλλά αυτός δεν μπόρεσε να ανταποδώσει από την κόπωση.

-Είσαι κι εσύ εκλεκτή; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Rei.

-Ας μη βιαζόμαστε από τώρα…Άλλα πράγματα έχουν προτεραιότητα…Πρώτα από όλα…Καλώς όρισες…Της είπε η Usagi σφίγγοντάς της το χέρι.

-Ευχαριστώ….Θα είναι τιμή μου να αγωνιστώ μαζί σας. Απάντησε τότε εκείνη κι όλοι μαζί ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι όπου τον έβαλαν να ξεκουραστεί. Όταν έγινε και αυτό. Μαζεύτηκαν όλες στο σαλόνι για να μιλήσουν περισσότερο για αυτή τη νέα τάξη πραγμάτων:  
-Σίγουρα θα αναρωτιέστε πώς είναι δυνατόν να έχω την ίδια δύναμη με τον Neo σωστά;

-Το σκεφτήκαμε…Όταν εμφανίστηκες μπόρεσα να νιώσω την ενέργειά σου. Όμως δεν ήταν δυνατόν να ήταν ο Neo. Οι δυνάμεις του μόλις είχαν εξαντληθεί Της είπε η Rei.

-Το ξέρω…Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ…Ξεκίνησα να μάχομαι όταν ήμουν στα 14 όπως κι εσείς. Όταν ο Neo ήρθε στην Ιαπωνία από την πατρίδα του, έλαβε τη δύναμη και το Δικέφαλο Αετό από τότε να έχει μόνιμη θέση στο σώμα του. Το ίδιο συνέβη και σε μένα. Όταν ήρθε με τη Makoto στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες, εκεί γνωριστήκαμε και ανακαλύψαμε ότι η μοίρες μας είναι κοινές. Να υπερασπίσουμε τη γη από τις δυνάμεις του κακού και από κάθε είδους εισβολή που θα απέβλεπε στην καταστροφή του πλανήτη. Από εκείνη τη στιγμή και μετά έδωσα μια υπόσχεση. Αν ποτέ έρθει η πιο σκοτεινή μας ώρα, ο ένας εκλεκτός θα προσφέρει βοήθειά του στον άλλο σαν ένδειξη σεβασμού και αφοσίωσης. Σας παρακολουθώ εδώ και πολλά χρόνια και γνωρίζω τα κατορθώματά όλων σας. Είναι ξακουστά σε όλον τον κόσμο και έχετε γίνει όλες πολύ δυνατές μέσα στο χρόνο. Όμως τώρα τα πράγματα διαφέρουν. Το Χάος θέλει να γυρίσει και να καταλάβει τον κόσμο μας και με τον Neo εκτός μάχης είναι καιρός να κρατήσω την υπόσχεσή μου και να σας προσφέρω τη βοήθειά μου…Ελπίζω να μην την αρνηθείτε…

Μερικές μέρες μετά ο Neo είχε ανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις του και η φίλη του ήρθε να τον δει:  
-Ο Δημιουργός μας θα ήταν πολύ περήφανος για σένα…Το ίδιο κι εγώ. Σε είδα να παλεύεις εκεί έξω χωρίς να εγκαταλείπεις. Είσαι ένας αληθινός πολεμιστής.

-Όμως εσύ έκανες όλη τη δουλειά. Μεγάλωσες πολύ από την τελευταία φορά που σε είδα. Ήσουν απίθανη. Της απάντησε εκείνος καθώς έπινε ένα ποτήρι νερό.

-Ευχαριστώ…Όμως τώρα πιες λίγο πράσινο τσάι. Θα σου κάνει καλό.

-Λυπάμαι αλλά σιχαίνομαι το τσάι…Καλύτερα πες στη γυναίκα μου να μου κάνει ένα ζεστό γάλα. Μου αρέσει που τα πάτε καλά. Ελπίζω και με τα άλλα κορίτσια. Δεν είναι μόνο φίλες μου βλέπεις…Είναι κάτι παραπάνω…

-Το ξέρω. Σου υπόσχομαι να βάλω τα δυνατά μου να μη σας απογοητεύσω…

-Θα τα καταφέρεις…Τώρα όμως πρέπει να με ακούσεις. Χωρίς τις δυνάμεις μου δεν μπορώ πια να βοηθήσω…Γι αυτό κατέληξα σε μια απόφαση. Γι αυτό θα πρέπει να φύγω για λίγο καιρό. Θα πρέπει να πάρεις τη θέση μου στην ομάδα κατά την απουσία μου. Θέλω να τις προστατέψεις με τη ζωή σου…Αν μείνω όπως είμαι…Θα σας πηγαίνω πίσω και μπορεί να γίνουν επικίνδυνα λάθη… Και δε θα το αφήσω να συμβεί..

-Είσαι σίγουρος…; Των ρώτησε τότε εκείνη έχοντας βουρκώσει.

-Είμαι…Ξέρω ότι θα βρω τις απαντήσεις που ψάχνω…Μέχρι να γίνει αυτό όμως, σας είμαι άχρηστος…

Αυτά τα λόγια του Neo ήταν τα τελευταία πριν τον πάριε πάλι ο ύπνος. Τότε η Loren πήγε μέσα με τα κορίτσια και μίλησαν για αρκετή ώρα.

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ο Neo ήταν πάλι όρθιος αλλά η απόφασή του είχε ήδη ληφθεί. Βάζοντας μερικά πράγματα στην τσάντα του, ήταν έτοιμος να αποχωρήσει προσωρινά προκειμένου να βρει απαντήσεις στα καινούρια ερωτήματα που ανέκυψαν στο δρόμο τον οποίο διάλεξε να ακολουθήσει. Η Mako ήξερε βαθιά μέσα της πως κάτι τέτοιο θα συνέβαινε κι έτσι του στάθηκε ακόμα μια φορά ξέροντας ότι θα γυρνούσε γρήγορα. Γι αυτό τους είπε:

-Κορίτσια…Ο Neo θα πρέπει α φύγει για λίγο…Ξέρετε ότι ο δρόμος που διάλεξε να ακολουθήσει δεν είναι εύκολος κι εγώ θα σταθώ δίπλα του ότι κι αν αποφασίσει. Πριν όμως θέλει και ο ίδιος να σας πει κάτι.

-Η Loren θα πάρει τη θέση μου όσο θα λείπω…Μπορείτε να την εμπιστευτείτε χωρίς φόβο. Είναι δυνατή κα γενναία. Δε θα σας απογοητεύσει και θα σας προστατέψει ακριβώς όπως έκανα κι εγώ. Όσο για μένα, θα γυρίσω όταν βρω τις απαντήσεις που ψάχνω…ΤΟ μόνο που σας ζητώ από τη μεριά μου είναι να μην εγκαταλείψετε όσο δύσκολα κι αν είναι τα πράγματα…Ήταν τιμή μου που πολέμησα στο πλευρό σας…Είμαι περήφανος για όλες σας…Και πάντα θα είμαι…

Αυτά είχε να τους πει κι αφού αγκάλιασε αι φίλησε τη σύζυγό του, αποχώρησε για το μεγάλο του ταξίδι. Προορισμός του δεν ήταν άλλος από το Κάστρο Suzaku, το καταφύγιό του σε όλες τις δύσκολες στιγμές του…

Το κλίμα ήταν σίγουρα πολύ βαρύ…Όμως όλες γνώριζαν ότι ήταν για το καλό όλων τους κι έτσι δεν άφησαν τα αισθήματά τους να τις παρασύρουν. Γι αυτό αποφάσισαν να εφαρμόσουν αυτό που τους ζήτησε ο φίλος τους και να δείξουν πίστη στο νέο πρόσωπο της ομάδας.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο αρχηγείο της Μάγισσας του Χάους, η Sailor Nemesis είχε επιστρέψει νικημένη:

-Δεχτείτε τη συγγνώμη μου μεγαλειοτάτη…Δεν μπόρεσα να καταστρέψω το φαραώ…

-Σήκω πάνω! Θα έχεις κι άλλη ευκαιρία. Εξάλλου του αφαίρεσες όλη του τη δύναμη και τώρα δε θα μας ξαναενοχλήσει. Η επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου τώρα είναι να ξεφορτωθούμε τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες. Γι αυτό το λόγο θα στείλω ακόμα μια πολεμίστρια Sailor να τελειώσει τη δουλειά. Εμφανίσου μπροστά μου Sailor Titania!

-Στις διαταγές σας Μεγαλειοτάτη…Είπε τότε εκείνη με την εμφάνισή της.

-Ξέρεις τι να κάνεις. Απλλαξέ με από αυτά τα ενοχλητικά κορίτσια…

-Όπως διατάζετε…Είπε τότε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε. Ταυτόχρονα η μάγισσα είχε προχωρήσει πιο μακριά το σχέδιό της δημιουργώντας ένα ρήγμα κάπου στην πόλη μέσα από το οποίο ένα κόκκινο καυστικό υγρό στο χρώμα του αίματος ανάβλυζε κι απειλούσε κα κάψει τα πάντα στο διάβα του. Πέραν αυτού, το συγκεκριμένο υγρό εξέπεμπε μια θανατηφόρα μορφή ενέργειας κι αμέσως έκανε όλη την ομάδα να συγκεντρωθεί γύρω από το ρίγμα για να το εξετάσει με προσοχή:

-Τι μπορεί να είναι…Αναρωτήθηκε η Loren.

-Δεν ξέρω…Δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο…Της απάντησε τότε η Amy.

Τότε η Loren πήρε ένα κομμάτι ξύλο κι έβαλε την άκρη του μέσα στο υγρό. Αμέσως το ξύλο τυλίχτηκε στις φλόγες και τελικά κάηκε εντελώς, αυτό το γεγονός τις άφησε με το στόμα ανοιχτό αλλά και μια δόση φόβου στα πρόσωπά τους.

-Είναι τρελό αυτό! Είπε τότε η Mako με τρόμο.

-Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι γι αυτό…Αν το αφήσουμε να διαρρεύσει τότε όλη η πόλη και ο πλανήτης θα καταστραφούν. Συμπλήρωσε η Usagi.

-Λέτε να είναι μέρος του σχεδίου του καινούριου μας εχθρού; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Όλα είναι πιθανά. Η εξουδετέρωση του Neo ίσως να ήταν η πρώτη φάση…Εμείς μπορεί να είμαστε τα επόμενα θύματα. Καλύτερα να είμαστε έτοιμοι…Είπε τότε η Loren.

Σαν να μην έφτανε όμως όλο αυτό, η Kurai τους έδειξε ακόμα ένα ρήγμα πιο πέρα και μάλιστα μεγαλύτερο σε διάμετρο από το προηγούμενο. Έπειτα είπε:

-Όλα αυτά είναι κοινός παρονομαστής…Αισθάνομαι μια κακιά αύρα από εκεί. Ας την ακολουθήσουμε. Πρότεινε κι όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί/ι της.

Τελικά η αύρα τους οδήγησε σε μια πολυκατοικία υπό κατεδάφιση, πρώτα όμως έπρεπε να ασχοληθούν με την καινούρια πολεμίστρια. Τις περίμενε έξω από την πόλη έχοντας προηγουμένως σπείρει τον πανικό και τον τρόμο από όπου κι αν περνούσε, έτσι τα κορίτσια άφησαν προσωρινά την αποστολή τους κι έσπευσαν να αντιμετωπίσουν την Sailor Titania.

-Μείνε εκεί που είσαι! Δε θα πας παραπέρα! Της είπε θυμωμένα η Sailor Moon.

-Κι άλλη Πολεμίστρια Sailor; Τι στην ευχή γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Είπε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Είναι ξωφλημένη! Απάντησε η Sailor Venus κι επιτέθηκαν όλες μαζί την ίδια στιγμή αλλά η Titania τις παραμέρισε εύκολα με το Δία και τον Ερμή να είναι τα πρώτα της θύματα. Μετά ανέλαβαν οι αδερφές Tsukino αλλά δεν είχαν καλύτερη τύχη διότι αναχαιτίστηκαν κι αυτές, όπως και ο Άρης με την Αφροδίτη. Ακόμα και η Loren δεν μπόρεσε ούτε να αγγίξει την Titania. Η ανάγκη νέας τακτικής ήταν επιβεβλημένη. Έχοντας κερδίσει τον πρώτο γύρο, η Titania έφυγε αφήνοντας τα κορίτσια στα κρύα του λουτρού:

-Που να πάρει…! Είναι δυνατή! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon.

-Το θέμα είναι όμως από πού έρχονται. Είπε και ο Δίας.

-Πρέπει να την εμποδίσουμε να πληγώσει κόσμο. Είναι εκτός ελέγχου κι αυτό μπορεί να αποβεί μοιραίο. Είπε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Σίγουρα αλλά με το να στεκόμαστε εδώ δε βοηθάει. Ας κινηθούμε. Μπορεί να έχει πάει στην ετοιμόρροπη πολυκατοικία θυμάστε; Εκεί που βρήκαμε την ενεργειακή πηγή. Έδωσε τη λύση η Loren κι αμέσως ξεκίνησαν για εκεί.

-Εδώ είμαστε. Ποιο είναι το σχέδιο; Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter όταν έφτασαν.

-Εφόσον εδώ είναι η πηγή, η Titania θα εμφανιστεί εδώ αργά η γρήγορα. Θα της στήσουμε ενέδρα και θα την αιφνιδιάσουμε. Εξήγησε το σχέδιο η Loren και με τη σύμφωνη γνώμη όλων, πήραν τις θέσεις τους ανά δύο σε επίκαιρα σημεία. Όμως η Μάγισσα του Χάους που έβλεπε τα πάντα τους ετοίμαζε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη, είχε τοποθετήσει δύο σύμβολα θανάτου κι όποιος περνούσε την εμβέλειά τους, δεν μπορούσε να μεταμορφωθεί. Οι Sailor δεν το είχαν αντιληφθεί και συνέχισαν κανονικά το σχέδιό τους.

Παρόλα αυτά μετά από μία ώρα δεν είχε γίνει τίποτα και τότε η Mercury είχε αρχίσει να σκέφτεται:

-Μήπως κάναμε κάπου λάθος…; Δεν έχει παρουσιαστεί εδώ και μία ώρα.

-Δε νομίζω πως κάναμε λάθος αλλά αυτό το μέρος είναι μεγάλο. Ϊσως πρέπει να το ελέγξουμε καλύτερα. Είπε η Loren και την πήρε μαζί της για διερεύνηση. Χωρίς όμως να το ξέρουν πέρασαν από τα σύμβολα κι αυτά ενεργοποιήθηκαν στερώντας τους την ικανότητα μεταμόρφωσης.

Τελικά η έρευνά τους απέδωσε καρπούς και βρήκαν την Titania να αντλεί δύναμη από αυτό το καυστικό υγρό και η Loren είπε στην Amy:

-Κάλεσε τις άλλες….

Η Amy το έκανε αμέσως αλλά η κατάσταση δυσκόλεψε ακόμα περισσότερο γιατί την συνόδευαν τώρα και Mugers. Τότε η Amy είπε:

-Ωχ...Τώρα δυσκολεύουν τα πράγματα…

-Μη φοβάσαι…Θα τα κανονίσουμε…Της είπε τότε η Loren για να την εμψυχώσει και την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες. Αμέσως έβγαλαν τις καρφίτσες κι ετοιμάστηκαν για μεταμόρφωση. Δεν πέτυχε όμως, κάτι που προκάλεσε την απορία τους:

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Είπε έκπληκτη η Makoto.

-Κάτι μας μπλοκάρω τη μεταμόρφωση. Σκέφτηκε η Amy. Κι αμέσως μετά…:  
-Δείτε εκεί! Αυτό το πράγμα μας εμποδίζει! Είναι κάτι σαν αόρατο φράγμα! Είπε η Rei δείχνοντάς τους τα σύμβολα.

-Εντάξει. Εγώ και η Mako θα το φροντίσουμε, εσείς κανονίστε τα Mugers. Πρότεινε η Loren.

Όλες συμφώνησαν και τότε η Loren με τη Mako όρμησαν προς αντίθετες κατευθύνσεις η καθεμία κι όποιο Muger είχε την ατυχία να βρεθεί μπροστά τους, καταστρεφόταν από το ξίφος ή το ακόντιο των δύο κοριτσιών. Ούτε όμως οι άλλες πολεμίστριες υστερούσαν σε γενναιότητα, φροντίζοντας να προσέχουν το καυστικό, εξαφάνιζαν τα Mugers είτε με τα όπλα τους είτε με οποιοδήποτε άλλο τρόπο μπορούσαν, όπως και να έχει το πράγμα η κατάσταση ήταν δύσκολη και χρειαζόταν μεγάλο θάρρος για να τη χειριστεί κάποιος κι ευτυχώς το θάρρος είναι κάτι που η ομάδα αυτή το έχει σε εξαιρετικά μεγάλες ποσότητες. Η μόνη άσχημη στιγμή ήταν η περίπτωση της Usagi. Ένα Muger την είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά και οι άκρες των μαλλιών της λίγο έλειψε να καούν αλλά κάτι τέτοιο δε θα συνέβαινε μιας και κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και να καταστρέψει το τέρας.

Από την πλευρά τους, η Loren με τη Makoto είχαν φτάσει στους δύο τοίχους όπου ήταν κολλημένα τα σύμβολα του θανάτου και με ένα κατέβασμα των όπλων τους κατάφεραν να τα καταστρέψουν παίρνοντας πίσω αυτόματα τη μεταμόρφωσή τους όπως κι όλη η ομάδα δηλαδή.

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Ώρα να στείλουμε αυτό το πλάσμα από εκεί που ήρθε! Διέταξε η Sailor Moon κι αφού κατέστρεψαν πρώτα και τα τελευταία Mugers που είχαν απομείνει, επικεντρώθηκαν στην Titania η οποία χωρίς να χάσει καιρό τους επιτέθηκε μαζικά με τη δύναμή της αναχαιτίζοντας ρώτα τη Loren και την Mercury που της επιτέθηκαν πρώτες για να ακολουθήσουν πάλι στην ίδια σειρά πρώτα η Sailor Moon και μετά η αδερφή της.

-Πώς είναι δυνατόν να είναι τόσο ισχυρή;! Είπε νευριασμένος ο Δίας κι επιτέθηκε με το ακόντιο προτεταμένο αλλά ούτε κι αυτή τα πήγε καλύτερα. Αφού πρώτα αφοπλίστηκε, στη συνέχεια πετάχτηκε πίσω με μια δυνατή σφαίρα σκοτεινής δύναμης. Το ίδιο συνέβη και στον Άρη με την Αφροδίτη που επιτέθηκαν τελευταίες.

Όντες όλες στο έδαφος η Titania ελευθέρωσε κι άλλη σκοτεινή ενέργεια σε μορφή δίσκων και την έστειλε καταπάνω τους κάνοντάς τους σοβαρή ζημιά και μειώνοντας τις πιθανότητές τους για νίκη.

-Τώρα θα σας αποτελειώσω! Τους είπε κι εκτόξευσε τη μεγαλύτερη βολή που μπορούσε . Τότε συνέβη κάτι παράξενο…Προτού φτάσει στα θύματά της και τα καταστρέψει, ένα λευκό φως κάλυψε τη γύρω περιοχή και η ενέργεια καλύφθηκε κι αυτή από φως.

Τι είχε συμβεί:

Συγκεκριμένα η Loren είχε μεταφερθεί στον κόσμο των πνευμάτω όπου την περίμενε ένας φίλος από τα παλιά:

-Εδώ δεν μπορεί κανείς να φτάσει εύκολα…Ακούστηκε μια φωνή και μετά η φωνή αυτή πήρε σάρκα και οστά.

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;

-Είμαι ο Atem…επιστήθιος φίλος του Neo…Εγώ σε μετέφερα εδώ…

-Πού βρίσκομαι όμως…

-Είμαστε στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων…

-Ατό σημαίνει ότι έχουμε σκοτωθεί…Είπε με τρόμο.

-Όχι. Δε σας έφερα γι αυτό. Πρώτα από όλα έπρεπε να σας προφυλάξω από αυτή την επίθεση…Αν δεν το έκανα το τέλος σας θα είχε έρθει. Τώρα που είστε ασφαλείς θέλω να σας μιλήσω.

-Πριν μας πεις οτιδήποτε Φαραώ…Πες μας…Ο Neo είναι καλά…; Τον ρώτησε η Jupiter γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Ναι. Είναι μια χαρά…Σύντομα θα γυρίσει κοντά σας…Απλά τώρα ψάχνει να βρει τον εαυτό του, για την ώρα όμως μέχρι να βρει αυτό που ζητάει, οι πανίσχυροι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου θα υπηρετήσουν έναν νέο αφέντη.

-Και ποιος θα είναι αυτός; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon

-Ο νέος προσωρινός αφέντης τους θα είσαι εσύ. Απάντησε τότε ο Atem δείχνοντας τη Loren.

-Εγώ…; Μα πως…; Δεν έχω σύνδεση με την Αίγυπτο εγώ…

-Όμως είσαι η εκλεκτή ακριβώς όπως και ο Neo…Στα σώματά σας κατοικεί το ίδιο θηρίο…Οι μοίρες σας με κάποιο τρόπο συνδέονται μεταξύ τους. Και μέχρι εκείνος καταφέρει να επανακάμψει, τα τρία αυτά θρυλικά πλάσματα θα υπηρετούν εσένα.

-Είναι μεγάλη τιμή για μένα Βασιλιά μου αλλά είσαι σίγουρος πως θα τα καταφέρω…

-Απόλυτα. Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή σου με σύνεση και στο τέλος θα επικρατήσεις

-Ευχαριστώ για τη μεγάλη τιμή Μεγαλειότατε…Υπόσχομαι να σε κάνω περήφανο…

Τότε εκείνος τις μετέφερε πάλι πίσω στον κόσμο τους και σαν αποτέλεσμα αυτής της μεταφοράς, η επίθεση δε βρήκε ποτέ το στόχο της. Τότε όλες σηκώθηκαν πάνω με τη Loren να λέει:

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας δείξω τη νέα μου δύναμη!

Και λέγοντας αυτά τράβηξε ξανά το σπαθί της και διέλυσε τα καινούρια Mugers με λίγα κατεβάσματα του χεριού της. Χτυπώντας δεξιά και αριστερά εξόντωνε κι από ένα κάθε φορά χρησιμοποιώντας τη θεϊκή δύναμη. Σε κάποια φάση έξι Mugers της επιτέθηκαν μαζί αλλά εκείνη πήδηξε ψηλά και με μερικές ριπές από το όπλο της τα εξουδετέρωσε. Κι όταν προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος της επιτέθηκαν άλλα τόσα για να έχουν κι αυτά την ίδια μοίρα από τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού της. Η τελική φάση της μάχης τη βρήκε να καρφώνει το όπλο της στο έδαφος και η παραγόμενη ενέργεια να καταστρέφει τα εναπομείναντα Mugers. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό έφτασε τελικά στην Titania:

-Σειρά σου!

-Δε θα με νικήσεις μικρή! Σας έκανα ήδη σκόνη μία φορά!

-Έλα λοιπόν! Την προκάλεσε τότε η Loren και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά. Πρώτη επιτέθηκε η Loren καταφέρνοντας δύο χτυπήματα με το ξίφος για να συνεχίσει στον ίδιο ρυθμό με τρίτο και τέταρτο και πέμπτο χτύπημα για να κάνει πίσω επιδέξια αποφεύγοντας προσπάθεια ανταπόδοσης των χτυπημάτων από την αντίπαλό της και εν συνεχεία να αποκρούσει με ευκολία τους δίσκους σκοτεινής ενέργειας που την είχαν χτυπήσει προηγουμένως και να της πει:  
-Καλή προσπάθεια αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα άλλαξαν!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Το παιχνίδι τελειώνει εδώ! Πες αντίο! Της είπε τότε και αφού πρώτα τη χτύπησε δυνατά με το ξίφος, τελείωσε τη μονομαχία με την πιο δυνατή της γροθιά να περνάει μέσα από το σώμα της Πολεμίστριας Sailor και τελικά να την καταστρέφει τελείως από το πρόσωπο της γης.

Η αναμέτρηση είχε κριθεί πια και τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν να συγχαρούν τη νικήτρια με την Jupiter να τις λέει:  
-Ήταν απίστευτο…Είσαι στα αλήθεια ένας θηλυκός Neo!

-Με κολακεύεις αλλά έχω πολύ δρόμο ακόμα για να τον φτάσω, πόσο μάλλον να τον ξεπεράσω. Της απάντησε εκείνη γελώντας.

-Τώρα ένα πράγμα μένει να κάνουμε Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και χρησιμοποιώντας τη λεπίδα του ξίφους της, κατάφερε να κλείσει το ρήγμα και το καυστικό υγρό δεν υπήρχε πια…

Αυτή ήταν ακόμα μια νίκη για την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών αλλά πολλά χιλιόμετρα μακριά στο Κάστρο Suzaku, ο Neo ακόμα έψαχνε να βρει τον εαυτό του με τη Sailor Nemesis να επιθυμεί ακόμα περισσότερο από πριν να γευτεί το ποτήρι της εκδίκησης…

Το μέρος αυτό είχε πάντα τη σημασία του για τον ήρωά μας. Εκεί έκανε τα πρώτα του ουσιαστικά βήματα στον κόσμο των πολεμικών τεχνών κι εκεί συνάντησε για πρώτη φορά έναν από τους δασκάλους του, τον Ryu τον οποίο πολλοί θεωρούν ως τον καλύτερο στο είδος του. Όμως τώρα τι θα γινόταν…; Με τις δυνάμεις του να έχουν χαθεί, ο Neo βρέθηκε και πάλ να ζητά απαντήσεις στο μονοπάτι το οποίο διάλεξε να προχωρήσει. Πάντα όταν κάτι πάει στραβά, όλοι αναρωτιόμαστε τι έχουμε κάνει λάθος κι αυτός δεν ήταν εξαίρεση. Μπορεί να είχε το μυαλό του στα δικά του προβλήματα αλλά ένα μέρος του πετούσε μακριά και αναρωτιόταν τι να γινόταν με τις φίλες του:

«Πώς να πηγαίνουν τα πράγματα εκεί…; Μακάρι να μπορούν να νικήσουν χωρίς δυσκολία…Ήταν πολύ δύσκολη η απόφασή μου να φύγω αλλά πιστεύω ότι έκανα το σωστό…Είμαι μπερδεμένος αλλά θα βρω λύσεις και τότε θα επιστρέψω…»

Αυτά σκεφτόταν συνέχεια νιώθοντας κάποιες ενοχές μέσα του γι αυτή την αποχώρηση αλλά δε μετάνιωνε για την επιλογή του. Ήξερε ότι στο τέλος θα έβρισκε άκρη…

Αυτά σκεφτόταν καθώς ήταν καθιστός στα θεμέλια του μικρού σπιτιού και κοιτούσε την απεραντοσύνη του ουρανού. Όταν προσγειώθηκε στην πραγματικότητα, σηκώθηκε πάνω κι αποφάσισε να κάνει λίγη προπόνηση πάνω στις κινήσεις του αλλά δεν πρόλαβε γιατί τελικά η Sailor Nemesis ήταν μπροστά του και αποφασισμένη να δώσει ένα τέλος:  
-Επιτέλους σε βρίσκω μόνο σου. Ελεύθερο από το βάρος να έχεις να προστατέψεις κάποιον. Ήξερα ότι εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι κοινό, ένα πάθος που δε σβήνει ποτέ…ΤΟ πάθος για μάχη. Του είπε.

-Δεν έχω τίποτα κοινό με σένα!

-Αυτό θέλεις να νομίζεις. Αλλά μπορώ α το δω στα μάτια σου, το πάθος σου να παλεύεις. Την επιθυμία σου να δείχνεις στον εαυτό σου ότι είσαι άξιος. Γι αυτό θέλω να σε καταστρέψω όταν θα έχεις βάλει τα δυνατά σου. Θα σε κάνω να πληρώσεις που με έδιωξες εσύ και η βασίλισσα από την Ασημένια Χιλιετία!

-Διώχτηκες γιατί δεν ήσουν κατάλληλη γι αυτή τη δουλειά! Όταν δίνεις έναν όρκο τον τηρείς από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος της ζωής σου αλλά εσύ το μόνο που ήθελες ήταν να αποκτήσεις δύναμη. Σου άξιζε ατή η τιμωρία και τώρα θα το φροντίσω εγώ!

-Τότε δοκίμασε να με σταματήσεις. Θέλω πολύ να δω τι θα κάνεις χωρίς τις δυνάμεις σου. Του είπε τότε η Nemesis τραβώντας το σπαθί της. Ήταν ένα ομολογουμένως διαφορετικό όπλο από τα άλλα, η λεπίδα ήταν μόνο από τη μία πλευρά ενώ η άλλη είχε κόκκινο χρώμα σε σχήμα μαιάνδρων που δε φαίνονταν να κόβουν. Όπως και να έχει αυτό το ξίφος ήταν ξεχωριστό. Ήταν το θρυλικό Uramasa.

-Πράγματι δεν έχω δυνάμεις…Όμως ξέχασες κάτι…Ή μάλλον δεν το γνωρίζεις καν. Είμαι ακόμα ο Κόκκινος Ranger! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έδειξε τον Power Morpher.

-Πώς;! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Τι έπαθες; Φαίνεσαι σοκαρισμένη. Παρ' το απόφαση! Θα σε νικήσω ακόμα και χωρίς τις δυνάμεις μου! Ώρα για μεταμόρφωση! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΟΣ!

Έτσι ο Neo άλλαξε μορφή κι εμφάνισε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος.

-Ετοιμάσου λοιπόν! Σήμερα θα τα χάσεις όλα!  
-Δεν ξέρεις τι λες Νέμεση. Αν κάποιος χάσει κάτι θα είσαι εσύ…Τη ζωή σου. Και ξέρω επίσης ότι ο κόσμος θα ήταν σίγουρα πολύ καλύτερος χωρίς εσένα. Είναι η μοίρα μου να σε σταματήσω και δε θα αρνηθώ το κάλεσμά της.

Κι έτσι η σύγκρουση ξεκίνησε με τους δύο ξιφομάχους να επιτίθενται την ίδια στιγμή και τα ξίφη τους να σμίγουν και τις λεπίδες να τρίβονται μεταξύ τους βγάζοντας μικρές σπίθες. Όταν πλησιάστηκαν αρκετά η Nemesis είπε:  
-Μάχη μέχρι το τέλος;!

-Ναι! Το δικό σου τέλος! Της είπε τότε ο Neo και χωρίστηκαν για να απομακρυνθεί εκείνος και η αντίπαλός του να τον κυνηγήσει, μέχρι που σταμάτησαν να τρέχουν και πήραν πάλι θέση μάχης κάνοντας μερικά βήματα πλάγια και κοιτώντας με μίσος ο ένας τον άλλο. Μέχρι που αποφάσισαν νε κάνουν ξανά επίθεση αλλά τώρα κατά μέτωπο μόνο που δεν μπόρεσαν να πετύχουν ο ένας τον άλλο προσπαθώντας απευθείας να βρουν στόχο με τα όπλα του. Τελικά η Nemesis στρίμωξε τον Neo σε ένα δέντρο και αποπειράθηκε να καρφώσει το Uramasa στο στήθος του αλλά αστόχησε καθώς ο Neo έκανε στην άκρη αλλά δεν είχε ξεφύγει ακόμα γιατί το δοκίμασε και δεύτερη φορά από τα αριστερά χωρίς επιτυχία. Στην Τρίτη προσπάθεια ο Neo της έπιασε το χέρι και την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι καταφέρνοντας επιτέλους να ελευθερωθεί αλλά η Νέμεση παίζοντας ύπουλα τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά στο πόδι κάνοντάς τον να χάσει τη ισορροπία του ώστε να το εκμεταλλευτεί και να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι. Αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί εκείνος έβαλε το σπαθί τα μπροστά και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα. Εκνευρισμένη από αυτή την αποτυχία η Nemesis έβαλε δύναμη στο όπλο της και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά ο Neo με μια μικρή μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής κατάφερε να της κόψει λίγο τη φόρα και να περάσει κι αυτός στην επίθεση και η αναμέτρηση είχε ανάψει. Τα σπαθιά τους έσμιγαν σε κάθε χτύπημα και στα πρόσωπά τους φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα η επιθυμία της νίκης αλλά με διαφορετικό νόημα γα τον καθένα. Από τη μία είχαμε την ανάγκη εκπλήρωσης του πεπρωμένου και από την άλλη την σφοδρή επιθυμία για εκδίκηση, κάτι που φαινόταν στον τρόπο με τον οποίο οι δύο ξιφομάχοι χειρίζονταν το όπλο τους.

Σε κάποια φάση η λεπίδα του Uramasa πέτυχε τον Neo στο δεξί χέρι αλλά δεν του έκανε σοβαρή ζημιά και συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται με γενναιότητα.

Καθώς η αναμέτρηση συνεχιζόταν χωρίς διακοπή, έτυχε να είναι εκεί και ο Ryu και άκουσε τα χτυπήματα των όπλων μεταξύ τους. Αυτό του κίνησε την περιέργεια να δει ποιος μονομαχεί αλλά όταν είδε τους δύο μονομάχους του κόπηκε η αναπνοή:  
-Neo…Όχι δεν γίνεται…Είπε τότε στον εαυτό βλέποντας το θέαμα και την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo σταματούσε με το αριστερό χέρι του μια επίθεση με την Nemesis να του λέει:

-Το Uramasa διψάει γι αυτή τη στιγμή από τότε που κατάφερες να μου ξεφύγεις!

-Τότε θα διψάσει πολύ ακόμα γιατί θα σε καταστρέψω! Της απάντησε ο Neo και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση κατεβάζοντας με δύναμη το σπαθί του αλλά η Νέμεση μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα και ο Neo αναγκάστηκε να πέσει κάτω για να αμυνθεί και να μπλοκάρει εκείνος τώρα μια προσπάθεια επίθεσης της αντιπάλου του μέχρι που σηκώθηκε και επιτέθηκε ξανά, μόνο που τώρα τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει δύσκολα και είχε χάσει το πλεονέκτημά του με αποτέλεσμα μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι να τον ρίξει κάτω κουρασμένο ταυτόχρονα.

Βλέποντας τα όλα αυτά ο Ryu αποφάσισε να βοηθήσει τον πρώην μαθητή και φίλο του:

«Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσω…Φαίνεται καταπονημένος…» Είπε τότε ο Ryu στον εαυτό του και φρόντισε να κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του:

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo. Όχι άλλο. Μην πέφτεις στην παγίδα της να σε αναγκάσει να παλε΄ψεις για εκδίκηση. Του είπε καθώς έφτασε μπροστά του και τον βοηθούσε να ξανασηκωθεί.

-Φύγε από τη μέση! Ο αγώνας θα σταματήσει μόνο αν μείνει ένας από τους δυο μας ζωντανός! Δε θα σε αφήσω να σταθείς εμπόδιο στη μοίρα μας! Τον έκοψε τότε η Nemesis πλησιάζοντας όλο και περισσότερο με το σπαθί προτεταμένο κι έτοιμη να χτυπήσει.

-Όχι! Ryu! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και πιάνοντας γερά το σπαθί του χτύπησε την Nemesis υπερασπιζόμενος το δάσκαλό του κι όσο εκείνη κατρακυλούσε στο κεκλιμένο έδαφος από το χτύπημα που είχε δεχτεί, ο Neo άρπαξε τον Ryu και σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να ξεφύγουν, πήδηξαν από το γκρεμό.

Ευτυχώς και οι δύο δεν έπαθαν τίποτα. Ο Neo κατάφερε να τον ξυπνήσει πάλι βλέποντας ότι δεν είχε πάθει κάτι. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια ο Neo τον ρώτησε:

-Είσαι καλά; Πονάς πουθενά;

-Καλά είμαι…Ήταν μεγάλη πτώση αυτή…Σε ευχαριστώ που μου έσωσες τη ζωή παιδί μου…

-ήταν το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω για όσο μου έχεις προσφέρει μέχρι τώρα δάσκαλε Ryu…

-Φαίνεσαι μπερδεμένος στο δρόμο που διάλεξες…

-Ανέκυψαν κάποια ερωτήματα πράγματι…Όμως θα βρω τις απαντήσεις όσο μακριά κι αν χρειαστεί να πάω. Ότι είναι το οφείλω σε σένα…Είσαι από τους καλύτερους δασκάλους που είχα ποτέ…

-Κι εσύ όμως…Ήσουν ο καλύτερος μαθητής μου…Από την πρώτη μέρα που σε είδα, μπόρεσα να δω στα μάτια σου αυτή τη φλόγα…ΤΗ φλόγα σου να αγωνίζεσαι…και να μην εγκαταλείπεις όσο δύσκολα κι αν φαίνονταν τα πράγματα…Ήσουν τόσο δυνατός…κατάφερνες να ξεπεράσεις κάθε πρόκληση που σου έβαζα…Άλλος στη θέση σου θα τα είχε παρατήσει κιόλας. Εσύ όμως δεν το έκανες. Κάποιες φορές ανησυχούσα όταν σε έβλεπα να πιέζεις τον εαυτό σου τόσο πολύ, φοβόμουν μήπως κινδυνέψει η ζωή σου αλλά τώρα μπορώ να δω την αλήθεια…Όταν αποφάσισαν να γίνω δάσκαλός σου, ορκίστηκα να σου μάθω όλα όσα ξέρω για να τα χρησιμοποιήσεις στην αποστολή σου. Η ευθύνη που έχεις αναλάβει είναι πολύ μεγάλη αγαπητό μου παιδί, ο δρόμος που διάλεξες δεν είναι στρωμένος με ροδοπέταλα, είναι γεμάτος δυσκολίες και κινδύνους. Γι αυτό το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω τώρα είναι να σου δώσω μια συμβουλή. Κάποιες φορές η απάντηση που θέλεις βρίσκεται στην καρδιά της μάχης.

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό δάσκαλε…;

-Δεν μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω με λόγια αγόρι μου. Θα το ανακαλύψεις μόνος σου…

-Ναι…Θα το βρω…Ξέρω ότι θα το βρω…

-Κι εγώ το ξέρω…Έχεις γίνει ένας εξαιρετικός πολεμιστής…Ένας αληθινός ηγέτης…Οι φίλες σου θα πρέπει να είναι περήφανες για σένα. Το ίδιο κι εγώ…

-Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ Τα λόγια σου είναι ύψιστη τιμή για μένα…Όμως τώρα θα πρέπει να φύγεις…Η Nemesis σίγουρα θα με ψάχνει…Το νιώθω…

-Τότε κάνε αυτό που πρέπει αγόρι μου…Εκπλήρωσε τη μοίρα σου…Νίκησέ την…Και να θυμάσαι πως ότι κι αν αποφασίσεις στο μέλλον, εγώ θα είμαι μαζί σου.Δεν είσια μόνο μαθητής μου…Αλλά και φίλος μου…

-Ευχαριστώ. Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω δάσκαλε…

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo και ο Ryu αποχώρησε. Τότε εκείνος μεταμορφώθηκε ξανά κι άρχισε να ψάχνει τη Νέμεση για να τελειώσει η αναμέτρηση επιτέλους.

Τελικά δε χρειάστηκε να ψάχνει και πολύ γιατί εκείνη τον βρήκε πρώτη και του είπε:

-Χαίρομαι που δεν το έβαλες στα πόδια.

-Ποτέ δεν κάνω πίσω από μία μάχη! Ας τελειώνουμε αυτή τη στιγμή! Της απάντησε ο Neo και με το Σπαθί της Δύναμης στο χέρι όρμησε εναντίον της αφήνοντας μια κραυγή να αντηχήσει. Το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη με τη σειρά της κι όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, τα όπλα τους συγκρούστηκαν με πρωτοφανή βιαιότητα σε σημείο που οι δυνάμεις οι οποίες είχαν τα ξίφη, εκπέμπονταν στην ατμόσφαιρα και μάλιστα δεν ήταν στατικοί αλλά έτρεχαν συνέχεια αλλάζοντας συνεχώς θέση με το ίδιο πάντα πάθος και την ίδια αποφασιστικότητα.

-Θα πέσεις από τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού μου Nemesis! Της είπε ο Neo σε μια μικρή παύση της αναμέτρησης.

-Ώρα να τελειώνουμε! Συμφώνησε η Νέμεση κι επιτέθηκε με ορμή. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo. Όταν έφτασαν σε πολύ κοντινή απόσταση, τα όπλα τους αντάλλαξαν ένα πιο δυνατό χτύπημα από ότι συνήθως για να συνεχίσουν στον ίδιο ρυθμό κι ένταση:

-Δε θα σταματήσω αν δε σε καταστρέψω! Του είπε τότε η Νέμεση σε έντονο ύφος καθώς είχαν απομακρυνθεί ο ένας από τον άλλο.

-Τότε ας τελειώνουμε! Είπε ο Neo και πραγματοποίησε ένα μεγάλο άλμα προς το μέρος της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη κι όταν βρέθηκαν στον αέρα, ο ένας κατάφερε ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στον άλλο προκαλώντας έκλυση μεγάλων ποσοτήτων ενέργειας και από τους δύο αλλά και κάποια ζημιά ο ένας στο σώμα του άλλου. Ευτυχώς για τον Neo η στολή του τον προστάτεψε από μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο αλλά αυτό δε σταμάτησε κανέναν κι όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο χτυπώντας τα ξίφη τους με μανία και την Nemesis να λέει σε μια στιγμή πλησιάσματος:  
-Το νιώθεις έτσι; Τον τρόπο με τον οποίο το όπλο σου θέλει να ζει.

-Εδώ είναι που κάνεις λάθος! Ο μόνος λόγος για τον οποίο μάχομαι με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις είναι για να υπερασπίσω τη γη από καθάρματα σαν εσένα!

Οι ώρες είχαν περάσει. Είχε βραδιάσει αλλά κανείς τους δεν τα παρατούσε. Συνέχιζαν ακόμα να χτυπιούνται με τον Neo να είναι τώρα σε επίθεση και τη Νέμεση σε άμυνα. Σε κάποια φάση ο ένας χτύπησε τον άλλο ταυτόχρονα κάνοντας μερικά βήματα πίσω αλλά η Nemesis επιτέθηκε ξανά κι ανάγκασε τον Neo να περάσει εκείνος τώρα σε θέης άμυνας αλλά όχι για πολύ καθώς βάζοντας δύναμη τον πέτυχε στον ώμο ακόμα κι αν αυτός είχε σταματήσει την προσπάθεια. Αυτό το χτύπημα τον εξασθένησε κάπως αλλά όχι τόσο ώστε να εγκαταλείψει, δύο ακόμα χτυπήματα στη συνέχεια όμως τον έκαναν να πέσει κάτω. Δεν έμεινε όμως για πολύ κάτω, ξανασηκώθηκε και πρώτη του κίνηση ήταν να σταματήσει την προσπάθεια της αντιπάλου του να τον αποτελειώσει, έπειτα έφερε το σπαθί της δύναμης πάνω από το Uramasa και αφού διέσχισε τη λεπίδα του, της κατάφερε το πιο δυνατό χτύπημα που είχε εκτελεστεί στη μονομαχία. Δε σταμάτησε ούτε εκεί όμως. Κατεβάζοντας το χέρι του με απίστευτη δύναμη, την αφόπλισε και το ξίφος της πετάχτηκε αρκετά μακριά για να προχωρήσει στην τελική του κίνηση:

-ΠΕΣ ΑΝΤΙΟ! Της φώναξε και μία ακόμα κίνηση του χεριού του, της χάραξε την περιοχή από το στήθος μέχρι το στομάχι με ένα και μόνο χτύπημα κάνοντάς την να πέσει κάτω νικημένη και από την έκρηξη που ακολούθησε να δημιουργηθεί ένας πύρινο στεφάνι γύρω τους.

Η μάχη είχε τελειώσει. Ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής αλλά η Νέμεση δεν ήθελε να το καταλάβει ακόμα κι επέμενε να συνεχίσει ακόμα κι αν αυτός είχε ξαναπάρει την κανονική του μορφή και στάθηκε όρθιος έστω και με το ζόρι λέγοντάς της:

-Τελείωσε…Νίκησα…

-Όχι…Δε τελείωσε ακόμα…Του είπε τότε εκείνη προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε.

-Επιμένεις ακόμα να γελοιοποιείσαι;

-Δε θα σταματήσω…αν δε σε καταστρέψω…Του είπε καθώς προσπαθούσε να πιάσει ξανά το Uramasa.

-Παρ' το απόφαση Nemesis! Τελείωσε! Δεν μπορείς ούτε να κρατήσεις το ξίφος σου! Το όνειρό σου για εκδίκηση δε θα πραγματοποιηθεί ποτέ! Της είπε τότε ο Neo και της γύρισε την πλάτη κάνοντας να φύγει αλλά η Νέμεση αρνούμενη αυτήν την κατάληξη, σε ύστατη προσπάθεια να κλέψει τη νίκη, του επιτέθηκε από πίσω σηκώνοντας το Uramasa αλλά ο Neo περιμένοντας μια τέτοια ανέντιμη κίνηση γύρισε και αφού πρώτα επέκρουσε το χτύπημα, μετά έσπασε το Uramasa στα δύο με ένα δικό του κατέβασμα, έπειτα φρόντισε να την καταστρέψει μια για πάντα φορτίζοντας μια μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής και αφήνοντάς την να φύγει προς το μέρος της ήδη αδύναμης αντιπάλου του, την οποία τύλιξε και στη συνέχεια κατέστρεψε.

-Αυτό ήταν…Επιτέλους…Τα κατάφερα…Κατάφερε στο τέλος να ψελλίσει προτού πέσει αναίσθητος στο έδαφος ενώ η φωτιά γύρω του είχε αρχίσει να αραιώνει μέχρι που έσεισε τελείως. Σε αυτήν την κατάσταση έμεινε για όλη τη νύχτα μέχρι την αυγή που τελικά ξύπνησε.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Μάγισσα του Χάους παρακολουθούσε τα πάντα με την ίριδα να έρχεται και να της αναγγέλλει:

-Η Sailor Nemesis απέτυχε Μεγαλειοτάτη…

-Για μία ακόμα φορά μου λες κάτι που ήδη γνωρίζω, τώρα είναι σειρά σου να πετύχεις εκεί που απέτυχε εκείνη. Καλύτερα να μη με απογοητεύσεις γιατί διαφορετικά θα έχεις την ΄δια κατάληξη.

-Ποιες είναι οι διαταγές σας…;

-Ήρθε η ώρα να εισβάλουμε στη γη και να σκορπίσουμε το Χάος σε κάθε γωνιά αυτού του άθλιου πλανήτη…Σου αναθέτω την ηγεσία του στρατού των Mugers. Είναι έτοιμα και περιμένουν να τα οδηγήσεις στη νίκη.

-Βασιστείτε πάνω μου. Απάντησε τότε η Iris και αποχώρησε για να αναλάβει τα καθήκοντά της

Η πρώτη της εντολή ήταν στείλει 12 Mugers να επιτεθούν στην Kurai καθώς την εντόπισαν μόνη της και κατά το σχέδιό της αποτελούσε εύκολο στόχο χωρίς την υπόλοιπη ομάδα. Όμως η Kurai τους πήρε είδηση κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε, ρίχτηκε στη μάχη με πείσμα χτυπώντας με το σπαθί της τους απρόσκλητους επισκέπτες.

Την αναστάτωση δεν άργησαν να μυριστούν και οι υπόλοιπες πολεμίστριες και γι αυτό έτρεξαν προς βοήθεια για την Sailor Moon Dark.

-Εντάξει κορίτσια! Ας στείλουμε αυτά τα καθάρματα στη χωματερή! Έδωσε το σύνθημα η Sailor Moon κι αμέσως όλες τους κάνανε επίθεση με την καθεμία νε ισοπεδώνει τους εισβολείς με μανία είτε με τα όπλα είτε με μαγικές επιθέσεις.

Μη μπορώντας να ανεχτεί αυτήν την αποτυχία, η Sailor Iris αποφάσισε να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια της και να τελειώσει η ίδια τη δουλειά:  
-Η βασιλεία σας τελειώνει εδώ Πολεμίστριες Sailor!  
-Α ναι;! Θα δούμε ποιος θα τελειώσει τώρα! Της είπε τότε η Loren κι επιτέθηκε πρώτη αλλά αναχαιτίστηκε από τη σκοτεινή δύναμη της Ίριδας και η επίθεσή της σταμάτησε, όχι όμως και η ίδια που δοκίμασε ξανά, κατά μέτωπο αυτή τη φορά και οι δυο τους πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με τα κορίτσια νε αποτίθενται κι αυτά ταυτόχρονα

-Δεν έχετε ιδέα τι σας περιμένει! Μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σας, το Χάος θα θριαμβεύσει!

-Στο όνειρό σου! Όσο είμαστε εμείς εδώ δε θα γίνει κάτι τέτοιο! Είπε τότε ο Άρης σε έντονο ύφος έχοντας περικυκλώσει την Ίριδα μαζί με τις άλλες.

-Αρκετά! Νιώστε τη δύναμη του Χάους! Φώναξε τότε η Iris και σκόρπισε τις δυνάμεις τις σε όλο το πεδίο της μάχης βρίσκοντας όλη την ομάδα και κάνοντάς την να πέσει.

-Είσαι δική μου! Φώναξε τότε η Loren καθώς σηκωνόταν κι ετοιμάστηκε για νέα επίθεση τραβώντας το ξίφος αλλά έκανε το ίδιο και η αντίπαλός της έχοντας ένα ραβδί όμοιο με αυτό που κρατά η Sailor Saturn κι έτσι η μάχη συνεχίστηκε, όχι για πολύ όμως γιατί η Loren βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω από μια ισχυρή επίθεση αστραπών του Χάους.

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Είναι καιρός να σας στείλω σε άλλη διάσταση από όπου δε θα ξαναγυρίσετε ποτέ! Τους είπε και δημιούργησε με το ραβδί της μια δίνη την οποία έστειλε καταπάνω τους. Και θα τα κατάφερνε αν δεν έμπαιναν στη μέση τα άλλα μέλη της ομάδας για να τις προστατέψουν λέγοντας:  
-Θα το χειριστούμε εμείς! Είπε η Sailor Moon Dark για την ακρίβεια.

-Φύγετε όσο ακόμα μπορείτε! Μπορείτε ακόμα να νικήσετε όμως! Μη εγκαταλείψετε! Τους είπε και ο Δίας πριν τις καταπιεί όλες οι δίνη ενώ η Sailor Moon με τη Loren παρασύρονταν μακριά από το οστικό κύμα.

Με δύο υπερασπιστές πια, τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει ακόμα πιο δύσκολα/ Έπρεπε όμως να βρεθεί μια λύση για να επιστρέψει η ομάδα στο σημείο που ήταν, κάτι που προσπαθούσαν να βρουν από τη μεριά τους τα δύο μέλη που της είχαν απομείνει: Είχαν καταλύσει στο σπίτι της Usagi προσωρινά προσπαθώντας να βρουν άκρη:

-Η ομάδα σου είναι πολύ δεμένη…Παρατήρησε η Loren.

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια…Δεν είμαστε μόνο συμπολεμιστές, είμαστε και φίλοι επίσης.

-Το πρόσεξα. Διαφορετικά δε θα έβαζαν τους εαυτούς τους για να μας προστατέψουν…

-Πώς όμως θα τις φέρουμε πίσω…

-Δεν ξέρω…Δεν έχω τόσο μεγάλη εμπειρία δυστυχώς….

-Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει δεν μπορεί…Πρέπει να βρούμε κάποια λύση πριν γυρίσει ο Neo και μάθει τι έγινε.

-Λες να θυμώσει μαζί μας;

-Όχι δεν εννοούσα αυτό…Η γυναίκα του είναι τα πάντα γι αυτόν…Υπήρξαν πολλές φορές που βρέθηκε εκτός ελέγχου όταν την είδε να βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο…

-Δεν ήξερα ότι την αγαπάει τόσο….

-Όταν έχεις κάτι που αγαπάς…Δε λογαριάζεις τίποτα…Κάποιες φορές μάλιστα δε χρησιμοποιείς το μυαλό σου…Και ο φίκος μας είναι ένα ζωντανό παράδειγμα…

-Καταλαβαίνω…Πού να βρίσκεται τώρα…

-Μην ανησυχείς γι αυτόν. Μπορεί να φροντίσει τον εαυτό του. Είμαι σίγουρη πως είναι καλά. Εμείς τώρα εδώ έχουμε μια αποστολή και πρέπει να τη φέρουμε σε πέρας.

Εν τω μεταξύ…:

-Σας φέρνω ευχάριστα νέα Μεγαλειοτάτη…Πέντε από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor βγήκαν από το δρόμο μας.

-Καλή δουλειά…Τώρα ας αρχίσει η εισβολή…Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να μας εμποδίσει πια…Η νίκη θα είναι δική μας! Ξεκίνα αμέσως τις προετοιμασίες Iris! Διέταξε η μάγισσα του Χάους.

-Όπως διατάζετε…Απάντησε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Από την άλλη τα δυο κορίτσια βρήκαν ένα σχέδιο αν και ακουγόταν κάπως παράλογο:  
-Νομίζω ότι βρήκα μια ιδέα…Όμως δε ξέρω κατά πόσο μπορούμε να το κάνουμε. Ξεκίνησε η Loren την κουβέντα.

-Πες την λοιπόν. Καλύτερα μία πιθανότητα στις χίλιες παρά καμία.

-Εφόσον δεν μπορούμε να δημιουργήσουμε εμείς την πύλη που πήρε τα κορίτσια, ίσως να μπορούμε να την κάνουμε να δημιουργηθεί μόνη της.

-Δηλαδή…;

-Αν καταφέρουμε να δώσουμε αρκετή ενέργεια εστιάζοντας σε ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο, ίσως η πύλη να ανοίξει πάλι και να τις φέρει πίσω αυτή τη φορά.

-Δεν είναι άσχημο το σχέδιό σου αλλά πώς θα το κάνουμε;

-Πολύ φοβάμαι πως πρέπει να χτυπηθούμε μεταξύ μας….

-Είναι τρελό αυτό! Πώς είναι δυνατόν να χτυπηθούμε;

-Σε προειδοποίησα ότι είναι παράλογο σχέδιο αλλά δε βρίσκω άλλη λύση. Η ενέργεια που θα παραχθεί από τη μάχη μας, θα ανοίξει την πύλη και θα ελευθερώσει τα κορίτσια.

-Δε νομίζω ότι έχουμε άλλη επιλογή…Ας το κάνουμε λοιπόν.

-Ναι! Και μόλις σε νικήσω θα είμαστε όλοι ελεύθεροι!  
-Δεν κατάλαβα;! Εσύ θα νικήσεις εμένα; Έλα λίγο στα συγκαλά σου Loren! Επιδή έχεις την ίδια δύναμη με τον Neo δεν σημαίνει ότι μπορείς να τη χρησιμοποιήσεις όπως αυτός!

-Δοκίμασέ με! Της απάντησε τότε η Loren και μεταμορφώθηκε χωρίς χρονοτριβές.

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως! Της απάντησε η Usagi και άλλαξε κι αυτή για να φύγουν αμέσως και να αρχίσουν να κυνηγούν η μία την άλλη στους δρόμους του Τόκυο.

-Είσαι πολύ αργή το ξέρης;! Της φώναξε η Loren ειρωνικά καθώς προπορευόταν.

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω εγώ! Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon αυξάνοντας ταχύτητα για να βρεθεί όχι πολύ μακριά της τώρα.

-Τα λέμε κορόιδο! Είπε τότε η Loren κι ανέβασε κι αυτή το γκάζι μεγαλώνοντας την απόσταση αλλά η η πονηρή Sailor Moon πήρε μία παράκαμψη για να κερδίσει χρόνο και δρόμο για να βρεθεί μερικά λεπτά δίπλα της:

-Ε; Μα τι στο…;!

-Ώστε είμαι αργή ε; Μήπως είμαι και πιο έξυπνη από σένα;

-Δε νομίζω! Φάε τη σκόνη μου Sailor Moon! Της φώναξε τότε η Loren προσπαθώντας να τρέξει πιο γρήγορα, κάτι που κατάφερε αφήνοντας την πίσω αλλά και πάλι την πάτησε καθώς όταν έφτασε κάτω από τον πύργο της τηλεόρασης, είδε τη Sailor Moon να την περιμένει εκεί ήδη:  
-Τι;! Έφτασες πρώτη;! Είναι αδύνατον! Δε σε αντέχω πια! Είπε καθώς την είδε να μάχεται με το σπαθί στο χέρι καταστρέφοντας Mugers και της είπε όταν τα τελείωσε:  
-Αρκετά με την επίδειξη Sailor Moon! Ώρα να σε βάλω στη θέση σου!  
-Περίμενα ότι θα το έλεγες! Αυτή η πόλη δε μας χωράει και τους δύο!

Κι έτσι η αναμέτρησή τους πήρε διαφορετική τροπή από αυτήν που θα ήθελαν. Και οι δύο τράβηξαν τα ξίφη τους και πήραν θέση μάχης. Πρώτη η Loren εκτόξευσε ριπές από το όπλο της αναγκάζοντας τη Sailor Moon να κάνει ελιγμούς για να τις αποφύγει αρχικά και στη συνέχεια να μπορέσει να φτάσει προς το μέρος της και να της επιτεθεί. Τελικά τα κατάφερε και την πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής για να της δώσει ένα μεγαλοπρεπές χτύπημα με το δικό της όπλο και να αποφύγει πρώτα μια απόπειρα με το σπαθί και μετά μια κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι. Μετά από αυτό το πλησίασμα τα σπαθιά τους αντάλλαξαν συνεχή χτυπήματα άλλοτε μπροστά από τους κατόχους τους κι άλλοτε με τη Sailor Moon να το στρέφει πίσω από την πλάτη της και ν αποκρούει με αυτόν τον τρόπο τις επιθέσεις. Έχοντας τελικά σμίξει τα όπλα τους και οι δύο, έκαναν ένα μεγάλο βήμα προς τα πίσω για αν χωριστούν και μετά πήδηξαν με ορμή η μία πάνω στην άλλη προσπαθώντας να πετύχουν το στόχο τους. Καμία όμως δεν τα κατάφερε κι έτσι τα σπαθιά του ς χτυπούσαν με δυνατές κλαγγές και με τη Loren να πετυχαίνει τη Sailor Moon στον ώμο για να δεχτεί σχεδόν αμέσως κλωτσιά σκούπα και να πέσει κάτω. Αμέσως η Sailor Moon προσπάθησε να την αποτελειώσει χωρίς επιτυχία μιας και το ξίφος της χτύπησε στο έδαφος και σε ένα κατέβασμα του χεριού της αμέσως μετά, βρήκε εμπόδιο ση λεπίδα του όπλου της Loren η οποία το χρησιμοποίησε σαν στήριγμα για να σηκωθεί και να κλωτσήσει χαμηλά τον αρχηγό και να τον ρίξει κάτω, αλλά όπως ήταν κάτω κατάφερε να την πιτύχει στο στήθος και να την κάνει πίσω πριν δοκιμάσει κάτι άλλο.

-Ξόφλησες! Της είπε τότε και προσπάθησε ξανά κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί στο κεφάλι αλλά η Loren μπλόκαρε την επίθεση και αντεπιτέθηκε κλωτσώντας τη Sailor Moon χαμηλά στο στομάχι πετώντας την μακριά και ρίχνοτάς την άτσαλα στο έδαφος.

-Αντίο…Sailor Moon! ¨Ήταν τα λόγια της Loren πριν επιτεθεί θέλοντας να δώσει τη χαριστική βολή αλλά την περίμενε μια έκπληξη καθώς η Sailor Moon έδειξε πως δεν ήτα τυχαία η αρχηγός της ομάδας. Κρατώντας το ξίφος της μια με τα δύο χέρια, το έβαλε στην πλάτη της κόβοντας την επίθεση και εν συνεχεία γύρισε απότομα και την σημάδεψε με το όπλο της χαμηλά στα πλευρά δίνοντάς της ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα και κάνοντάς την να πάει αρκετά μέτρα πίσω και να πέσει κάτω. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια της Loren να νικήσει, πρώτα έδιωξε τις κόκκινες αστραπές που ήρθαν καταπάνω της και στο τέλος άφησε το όπλο από τα χέρια της για να το πετάξει κατευθείαν στην αντίπαλό της και να την πετύχει απευθείας στο στήθος και να τελειώσει τη μονομαχία μιας και η Loren δεν μπόρεσε να σηκωθεί μετά από αυτό

Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και τότε η Loren σηκώθηκε πάλι πάνω δίνοντας το χέρι στην αντίπαλό της:  
-Μπράβο. Ποτέ μου δεν απόλαυσα τόσο μια μονομαχία.

-Σίγουρα. Αλλά και η ηθοποιία σου ήταν πολύ καλή. Της απάντησε γελώντας.

-Λες να πέτυχε το σχέδιό μας;

-Θα το μάθουμε τώρα…Παράχθηκε αρκετή ενέργεια από αυτή τη μάχη. Γι αυτό έπρεπε να παλέψουμε σαν να ήμασταν εχθροί και να δώσουμε ότι είχαμε και δεν είχαμε.

-Αυτό ήταν το μόνο βέβαιο. Είπε η Loren αλλά πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει τα λόγια της, η πύλη είχε κιόλας ανοίξει και οι πέντε Πολεμίστριες Sailor που είχαν παγιδευτεί μέσα της, είχαν επιστρέψει.

-Πάνω στην ώρα ήρθατε. Τους είπε τότε ο αρχηγός.

-Σας λείψαμε;. Ρώτησε τότε ο Δίας γελώντας.

-Πας στοίχημα; Της απάντησε τότε η Loren με το ίδιο ύφος.

-Ας εξαφανίσουμε αυτά τα καθάρματα! Έδωσε το σύνθημα η Sailor Moon Dark κι όλες μαζί επιτέθηκαν στο στρατό των Mugers τα οποία οδηγούσε η Sailor Iris:

-Είστε μόνο εφτά! Δεν έχετε καμία ελπίδα απέναντι στις λεγεώνες μου! Επίθεση! Διέταξε και όλα μα όλα τα τέρατα κινήθηκαν απειλητικά εναντίον των πολεμιστριών. Όμως εκείνες δεν έκαναν βήμα πίσω. Αντιθέτως προχώρησαν και πέρασαν στην αντεπίθεση σφάζοντας πολλά Mugers, τα όπλα τους και οι μαγικές επιθέσεις έκαναν χρυσές δουλειές καθώς θέριζαν κι από ένα τέρας τουλάχιστον.

Την αναστάτωση μέσα στην πόλη την ένιωσε και ο Neo κι ας βρισκόταν εκατοντάδες χιλιόμετρα μακριά κι αποφάσισε να βοηθήσει κι εκείνος έστω και χωρίς τις δυνάμεις του. Έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί σε Κόκκινο Ranger για ακόμα μία φορά, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου μάχονταν τα κορίτσια και με το σπαθί της δύναμης στο χέρι του άρχισε να καθαρίζει το τοπίο από τους δαίμονες που έρχονταν απειλητικά προς αυτόν.

Την αναμέτρηση παρακολουθούσε από το πιο ψηλό σημείο της παραλίας η Sailor Iris κι έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση βλέποντας ότι το σχέδιο πήγαινε μια χαρά. Κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, η Loren είπε στα κορίτσια:

-Κανονίστε εσείς αυτά τα θηρία! Εγώ θα πάω κατευθείαν στην πηγή!  
-Εντάξει! Να προσέχεις! Της είπε μόνο η Sailor Moon και έπειτα η Loren έφυγε για να βρει την Iris και να λύσουν μια για πάντα τους λογαριασμούς τους.

Τελικά δε δυσκολεύτηκε να τη βρει. Έχοντας κι αυτή την ικανότητα να αισθάνεται τις αύρες των ανθρώπων, την εντόπισε στην παραλία. Δεν είχε φύγει από εκεί, συνέχιζε να παρακολουθεί την εξέλιξη της μάχης αλλά είδε τη Loren να πλησιάζει και γύρισε προς το μέρος της:  
-Δε σου πήρε και πολλή ώρα να βρεις έτσι; Ήξερα ότι θα το έκανες. Θέλεις τη μάχη αυτή όσο κι εγώ.

-Άκου εδώ Iris. Δεν μοιάζουμε σε τίποτα! Αυτή τη μάχη τη δίνω πρώτα από όλα για εάν φίλο και μετά για μένα! Κι όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, θα έχουμε νικήσει και οι δύο!

-Αυτό που έχει σημασία για μένα είναι ότι είσαι εδώ. Της είπε τότε η Ίριδα αλλάζοντας το ραβδί της σε ξίφος.

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Της απάντησε η Loren τραβώντας το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου.

-Επιτέλους….Ήρθε ή ώρα…

-Η ώρα σου να υποκύψεις στη λεπίδα του σπαθιού μου!

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Η Loren και η Iris επιτέθηκαν με μανία η μία στην άλλη διασταυρώνοντας τα ξίφη τους με μεγάλη δύναμη μέχρι που στο τελευταίο τους χτύπημα, βρέθηκαν πλάτη με πλάτη.

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο…Της είπε τότε η Ίριδα γυρίζοντας απότομα.

-Εσύ το ζήτησες! Της απάντησε η Loren αποφεύγοντας μια προσπάθεια της αντιπάλου της να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι μέχρι που τα όπλα τους έσμιξαν δυνατά για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Όταν χωρίστηκαν ξανά, κατευθύνθηκαν και οι δυο προς τη θάλασσα και συνέχισαν εκεί τη μονομαχία τους. Σε κάποια φάση η Iris θέλησε να καρφώσει τη Loren αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε καθώς εκείνη ξέφυγε αλλά έχασε την ισορροπία της κι έσεισε στην άμμο με αποτέλεσμα να το εκμεταλλευτεί η Ίριδα χωρίς ωστόσο να πετύχει κάτι γιατί η αντίπαλός της σηκώθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση ώσπου σταμάτησε.

-Πολύ καλά. Έχεις σπουδαίο ένστικτο στη μάχη. Δεν περίμενα τέτοια αντίσταση. Της είπε η Sailor Iris προσπαθώντας να την κολακέψει.

Στη συνέχεια και οι δύο όρμησαν η μία πάνω στην άλλη με μεγαλύτερο πείσμα αυτή τη φορά αλλά η Loren μόλις που κατάφερε να ξεφύγει από την προσπάθεια της Ίριδας να την αποκεφαλίσει αφού πρώτα της κατάφερε εκείνη ένα χτύπημα περνώντας τη λεπίδα του ξίφους της πάνω από τη δική της.

Ωστόσο η Ίριδα δεν είχε σκοπό να εγκαταλείψει. Επιχείρησε ξανά να χτυπήσει τη Loren χωρίς επιτυχία αλλά οι συνεχείς προσπάθειές της, την ανάγκασαν να κάνει αρκετά μέτρα πίσω και να γονατίσει στηριζόμενη στο σπαθί της. Τότε της είπε:  
-Μάλλον θα πρέπει να σε αποτελειώσω γρήγορα.

-Ούτε για αστείο Iris! Της είπε τότε η Loren σε έντονο ύφος κι απέφυγε επιδέξια ένα χαμηλό χτύπημα από το όπλο της αντιπάλου της για να συνεχίσουν στον ίδιο ρυθμό και η Loren να φτάσει στο χείλος του γκρεμού και να της πει:

-Δε σου φτάνει τόσο;!

-Είσαι άξιος αντίπαλος μικρή αλλά τώρα η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει με τη νίκη μου!

Και λέγοντας αυτά άπλωσε το σπαθί της χτυπώντας με τη μύτη της λεπίδας τη Loren και πιστεύοντας ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει…Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε κριθεί…Μια έκπληξη περίμενε την Ίριδα καθώς η Loren επίτηδες είχε αφήσει την άμυνά της αφύλαχτη για να εκτελέσει την τελική της κίνηση. Και ποια ήταν αυτή: Άφησε το σπαθί της από το δεξί χέρι, αυτό έπεσε στο αριστερό και με αυτό της κατάφερε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα πρώτα στο στήθος και μετά στο ίδιο της το όπλο για να το σπάσει στα δύο και να το καταστήσει άχρηστο πλέον…

-Τι;! Πώς το έκανες αυτό…;! Ρώτησε τρομοκρατημένη καθώς έπεφτε στα γόνατα χτυπημένη από τη μεγάλη δύναμη της λεπίδας.

-Τελείωσε…Έχασες…! Της είπε τότε η Loren έχοντας τελειώσει τη μονομαχία με αυτήν την κίνηση.

-Πώς το έκανες…Με άφησες επίτηδες να σε πληγώσω…Για να σου δοθεί η ευκαιρία να έρθεις πιο κοντά να με αποτελειώσεις…Αγωνίστηκες καλά…Και νίκησες…όσο κι αν σου ακούγεται περίεργο…Έχω ακόμα αίσθημα τιμής…Και δεν μπορώ να ζήσω με αυτήν την ατίμωση…

Αυτά είπε κι έπεσε από τα γκρεμό για να συντριβεί προτού φτάσει στο έδαφος. Όσο για τη Loren, έπεσε στα γόνατα εξαντλημένη αλλά χαρούμενη για τη νίκη της και λέγοντας στον εαυτό της:

«Αυτό ήταν…Όπου κι αν βρίσκεσαι Neo…Σε ευχαριστώ…μαζί νικήσαμε…»

Όμως δεν έμεινε εκεί για πολύ. Έτρεξε αμέσως στα κορίτσια για να τα βοηθήσει στη δική τους μάχη εναντίον των Mugers. Όταν έφτασε είδε με ευχαρίστηση τα κορίτσια να έχουν εξοντώσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του στρατεύματος και είχαν μείνει λίγα τα οποία τελείωσε με μία μόνο βολή κόκκινης αστραπής την οποία σκόρπισε σε όλο το πεδίο της μάχης. Δεν είχε μείνει ούτε ένα στο τέλος. Τον Neo δεν τον είχαν δει ακόμα γιατί μαχόταν σε άλλο σημείο της πάλης αλλά κι αυτός είχε τελειώσει τη δουλειά με τη βοήθεια του ξίφους αλλά και των λέιζερ από το πιστόλι του.

Εξαγριωμένη από την απρόσμενη για εκείνη εξέλιξη, η Μάγισσα του Χάους αποφάσισε να αναλάβει εκείνη το πέρας της προσπάθειας για κατάκτηση του κόσμου. Ξαφνικά ο ουρανός σκοτείνιας και κατακόκκινα σύννεφα σκέπασαν τον καθαρό ουρανό με μαύρους κεραυνούς να χτυπάνε αδιάκριτα και βίαια το έδαφος μαστιγώνοντάς το χωρίς έλεος….Η εποχή του Χάους…Μόλις ξεκινούσε…Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση για την καταστροφή της γης…Είχε αρχίσει…

-Παραδοθείτε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Αυτός ο πλανήτης ανήκει σε μένα! Δε θα επιτρέψω την ύπαρξη πλασμάτων σαν κι εσάς δεν αξίζουν να Το Χάος ήρθε για να μείνει! Τους είπε καθώς εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους μέσα από τις μαύρες αστραπές με εκείνες να την κοιτούν με τρόμο.

-Το επίπεδο ενέργειάς της είναι τεράστιο! Παρατήρησε με τρόμο η Sailor Mars.

-Πώς θα τα νικήσουμε; Είναι το ίδιο το Χάος. Κι επέστρεψε πιο ισχυρό από ποτέ! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Venus.

-Ακούστε με όλοι! Μείνετε κοντά! Θα νικήσουμε ενωμένοι ή ενωμένοι θα πέσουμε! Προσπάθησε να τους ενθαρρύνει η Sailor Moon κρατώντας γερά το σπαθί της.

Την απίστευτη ισχύ αυτής της ενέργειας ένιωσε και ο Neo από εκεί που βρισκόταν έχοντας τελειώσει με τα τέρατα και δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του.

-Δε θα μας νικήσεις ποτέ! Αν θέλεις να καταστρέψεις αυτόν τον κόσμο πρέπει να περάσεις από μένα. Την προκάλεσε η Loren με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Τι μπορεί; Να μου κάνεις εσύ; Σήμερα θα έρθει το τέλος αυτού του άθλιου πλανήτη και των υπερασπιστών του.

-Το μόνο πράγμα που θα τελειώσει, είσαι εσύ!

-ΑΝΟΗΤΗ! Φώναξε τότε η μάγισσα και η βολή από το χέρι της, την σημάδεψε αλλά ευτυχώς δεν την πέτυχε γιατί η Loren πήδηξε ψηλά κι απέφυγε τα χειρότερα. Τότε η Sailor Mercury την ρώτησε:

-Είσαι εντάξει;

-Ναι καλά είμαι. Έχω μια ιδέα που μπορεί να μας επιτρέψει να νικήσουμε. Μπορώ να την καταστρέψω με μία μόνο βολή χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις μου αλλά θα χρειαστώ χρόνο για να συγκεντρώσω ενέργεια, αυτό που θέλω από εσάς είναι να την κρατήσετε απασχολημένη. Μπορείτε να το κάνετε;

-Άφησέ το πάνω μας. Τη διαβεβαίωσε ο Δίας κι αμέσως παρατάχθηκαν για την εφαρμογή του σχεδίου. Όταν πήραν τις θέσεις τους, η επίθεση ξεκίνησε από όλους ταυτόχρονα αλλά δε φαινόταν να επηρεάζεται από τα χτυπήματά τους όσο δυνατά κι αν ήταν. Μάλιστα πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και κινούμενη με απίστευτη ταχύτητα κατάφερε να τις συντρίψει όλες εύκολα βάζοντάς τις κάτω. Όταν το έκανε αυτό οι κεραυνοί του χάους φρόντισαν τα υπόλοιπα για να τις εξασθενήσουν ακόμα περισσότερο.

-Δεν είστε τίποτα! Και τώρα σειρά σου! Είπε η Μάγισσα του Χάους απευθυνόμενη στην Loren αλλά τα κορίτσια δεν την άφηναν με πείσμα να προχωρήσει προσπαθώντας να τη συγκρατήσουν με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσαν ενώ την ίδια στιγμή εκείνη ετοίμαζε σταθερά την ενεργειακή σφαίρα. Ακόμα κι αν απωθούνταν δεν παρατούσαν την προσπάθεια και συνέχιζαν να την κρατούν μακριά από τη Loren όσες φορές κι αν η μάγισσα τις εξασθενούσε με τις επιθέσεις της.

Και πάλι όμως δεν μπορούσαν να τα βάλουν μαζί της. Όταν τις έβαλε κάτω η μάγισσα χρησιμοποίησε την απίστευτη δύναμή της για να τις αποτελειώσει. Έτσι χρησιμοποίησε τους κεραυνούς του χάους για να τελειώσει τη δουλειά. Όταν είδε ότι ήταν όλες κάτω, επιχείρησε να τελειώσει πρώτα με την Jupiter αλλά δε στάθηκε τυχερή γιατί ο στρατιώτης του Δία της έπιασε το πόδι και την έταξε από πάνω εξαγριώνοντάς την ακόμα περισσότερο.

Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία και στις άλλες να σηκωθούν όρθιες και να αρχίσουν νέα επίθεση την ώρα που η Loren μεγάλωνε σταθερά την ισχύ της ενέργειάς της για την τελική επίθεση με το Δία και τον Άρη να δοκιμάζουν συνδυασμένη επίθεση με Δράκο του Κεραυνού και φωτιά αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, όχι μόνο η επίθεση αποκρούστηκε αλλά γύρισε πίσω σε όλες με τη διπλάσια δύναμη εξοντώνοντάς τις για τα καλά.

Από τη δική του μεριά ο Neo είχε πάλι τα χέρια του απασχολημένα και δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να σπεύσει προς βοήθεια των φίλων του:  
-Να σας πάρει! Πάψτε να με καθυστερείτε! Κάντε κουράγιο κορίτσια! Έρχομαι! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό του καθώς κατέστρεφε καινούρια σειρά δαιμόνων.

Με τη μάχη να έχει μεταφερθεί εδώ και πολύ ώρα έξω από την πόλη σε μια άγονη τοποθεσία κοντά στη ματωμένη λίμνη, ο Neo κατάφερε να φτάσει επιτέλους στο σημείο τη στιγμή που η Loren ήταν έτοιμη και έμεναν δευτερόλεπτα για την τελική επίθεση:  
-Όλα τελείωσαν Μάγισσα του Χάους! Εδώ πέφτεις! Της φώναξε καθώς η μεγάλη μπάλα ενέργειας ήταν έτοιμη και είχε φύγει γνωρίζοντας το στόχο της. Η μάγισσα δεν μπορούσε να την αποφύγει κι έτσι έπεσε πάνω της και την παρέσυρε για να την κολλήσει στα βράχια και να την τυλίξει στο εσωτερικό της για αρκετή ώρα.

-Απίστευτό. Τα κατάφερε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury βλέποντας το θέαμα.

-Χάθηκε! Νικήσαμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνε! Είπε και η Sailor Moon με τη σειρά της με τον Neo να κοιτάει αό ψηλότερα κι ένα χαμόγελο ικανοποίησης να σχηματίζεται στο πρόσωπό του.

Παρόλα αυτά η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε για πολύ δυστυχώς…Η Μάγισσα του Μαύρου Χάους δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολος αντίπαλος και αργά αλλά σταθερά κατάφερνε να ελευθερωθεί από το δυναμικό πεδίο της σφαίρας και στο τέλος να βγει έξω από αυτό.

-Δεν μπορεί! Είναι αδύνατον! Είπε ο Neo βλέποντάς το κι αδυνατώντας να το πιστέψει και αυτός αλλά και η υπόλοιπη ομάδα, ειδικά η Loren.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Πολεμίστριες Sailor…!  
-Δε γίνεται! Έπρεπε να είχες καταστραφεί! Κανένας δεν μπορεί να επιβιώσει από αυτό! Της είπε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Ξεχνάτε με ποιον τα έχετε βάλει;! Είμαι το ίδιο το Χάος! Και το χάος δεν πεθαίνει ποτέ! Όσο υπάρχει κακό, θα υπάρχει και το χάος!

-Πώς θα τη σταματήσουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε με φόβο και τρόμο η Sailor Mars.

-Δε θα με σταματήσετε! Τους απάντησε η μάγισσα και οι κεραυνοί του χάους χτύπησαν τους πάντες και τους έριξαν εξαντλημένους τον ένα πάνω στον άλλο. Αυτό θα ήταν άραγε το τέλος…;

-ΟΧΙ! Κουράγιο παιδιά θα σας πάρω από εδώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήδηξε μπροστά τους για να χρησιμοποιήσει την τηλεμεταφορά του και να τους απομακρύνει από εκεί πριν η μάγισσα του χάους δοκίμαζε να τους αποτελειώσει…

-Δεν πειράζει…Θα σας αποτελειώσω αργότερα…! Είπε τότε η μάγισσα κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Ευτυχώς πάντως η ομάδα δεν έπαθε κάποια σοβαρή ζημιά παρά το δυνατό ταρακούνημα που δέχτηκε από τη Μάγισσα του Χάους. Αλλά κανείς δεν ήξερε πώς θα αντέστρεφαν τη νέα τροπή. Η εχθρός τους φαινόταν ανίκητη και το χάος απλωνόταν όλο και πιο βαθιά στον πλανήτη.

Στο σπίτι του Neo το ίδια βράδυ είχαν μαζευτεί πάλι έχοντας συνέλθει από το αρχικό σοκ:

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω! Μας νίκησε ! Και τόσο εύκολα;! Ξεκίνησε η Mako τη συζήτηση.

-Δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουμε. Την έκοψε η Usagi.

-Τότε πώς θα την σταματήσουμε; Μας έκανε να μοιάζουμε εντελώς αδύναμες μπροστά της. Μπήκε στη μέση η Kurai.

-Να πάρει! Ήμασταν τόσο κοντά…! Είπε και η Amy μέσα σε απόγνωση.

-Εγώ λυπάμαι πιο πολύ για τη Loren…Δούλεψε τόσο σκληρά….Τώρα έχει στεναχωρηθεί που δεν τα κατάφερε….Αυτή ήταν μια εύστοχη παρατήρηση από τη Minako καθώς έβλεπε τον Neo να βγαίνει και να πηγαίνει σε εκείνη για να της μιλήσει. Τη βρήκε να κοιτάει τον κόκκινο ουρανό με ένα απλανές βλέμμα προς το άπειρο:

-Είσαι καλά; Τη ρώτησε.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα…Του απάντησε κάπως απογοητευμένη.

-Μη στεναχωριέσαι…Έκανες ότι μπορούσες. Δεν έχεις λόγο να είσαι απογοητευμένη…

-Όχι Neo δεν είναι έτσι…Σας απογοήτευσα όλους…Εσένα…Τις φίλες σου…

-Μη λες τέτοια λόγια σε παρακαλώ. Δεν απογοήτευσες κανέναν.

-Σε ευχαριστώ που προσπαθείς να με κάνεις να νιώσω καλύτερα αλλά δεν μπορώ να κρύβομαι…Δεν έχω την εμπειρία σας κι αυτό φάνηκε ολοκάθαρα. Γι αυτό πήρα μια σημαντική απόφαση.

-Τι αποφάσισες;

-Αποφάσισα να μεταβιβάσω τις δυνάμεις μου σε σένα, είσαι πιο έμπειρος και θα τις χειριστείς καλύτερα από μένα.

-Είσαι σίγουρη;

-Πιο σίγουρη από ότι ήμουν ποτέ σε όλη μου τη ζωή. Του είπε και του έδωσε την καρφίτσα της. Ήταν ίδια με τη δική του κι όταν την άγγιξε, ένιωσε τη μεταβίβαση της δύναμης στο σώμα του όπως τότε μαζί με αυτήν των Αιγύπτιων Θεών να επιστρέφει επίσης σε αυτόν.

Όταν η μεταφορά ολοκληρώθηκε η Loren είπε:

-Είσαι έτοιμος. Τώρα ξέρω ότι θα νικήσουμε.

-Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου στο υπόσχομαι…

-Το ξέρω…Ας πάμε όμως μέσα να ενημερώσουμε και τα κορίτσια. Του πρότεινε και πήγανε μέσα μαζί για να το ανακοινώσουν. Έτσι ξεκίνησε να τους μιλάει:  
-Αύριο πρέπει να καταστρέψουμε τη Μάγισσα του Χάους μια για πάντα. Αλλά πριν από αυτό έχω κάτι να σας ανακοινώσω. Όπως είδατε δεν κατάφερα να την νικήσω κι έτσι η δουλειά μας δεν έγινε,, γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν παρέδωσα τις δυνάμεις μου στον Neo. Πιστεύω ότι είναι ο πιο κατάλληλος να κάνει αυτό που δε μπόρεσα εγώ.

-Ένας αέρας ενθουσιασμού απλώθηκε αστραπιαία μέσα στο σαλόνι όπου κάθονταν όλοι με αυτήν την ανακοίνωση. Στη συνέχεια ανέλαβε ο Neo να μιλήσει:  
-Ακούστε με κορίτσια, γνωρίζω ότι ο νέος μας εχθρός είναι πολύ ισχυρός. Όμως είμαστε κι εμείς δυνατοί και μπορούμε να τη νικήσουμε. Θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε όλες μας τις δυνάμεις και θα θριαμβεύσουμε…

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του κι έδωσαν τα χέρια,, όλοι ενωμένοι μπροστά σε αυτόν τον κίνδυνο και με όρκο να μην εγκαταλείψουν ποτέ. Σε κάποια φάση η Loren είπε:  
-Εγώ δε θα μπορέσω να συμμετέχω σε αυτή τη μάχη δυστυχώς…Τώρα που έδωσα τις δυνάμεις μου στον Neo δεν μου έμεινε τίποτα…Όμως να θυμάστε πάντα ότι θα είμαι μαζί σας.

-ΑΝ θέλεις να παρακολουθήσεις την αναμέτρηση, μπορείς να την δεις μέσα από τη ματά του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας. Της πρότεινε τότε ο Neo.

-Πολύ καλά. Θα σας παρακολουθήσω να θριαμβεύετε.

-Σίγουρα θα είναι μια δύσκολη μάχη, αλλά είμαστε δυνατή ομάδα κι ενωμένοι μπορούμε να κάνουμε τα πάντα.

Την επόμενη μέρα λοιπόν η ομάδα έπιασε δουλειά. Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ γιατί οι καταστροφές συνεχίστηκαν με αμείωτο ρυθμό και ο συναγερμός τους έριξε για τα καλά στη δουλειά. Αμέσως έτρεξαν στο κεντρικό σημείο βλέποντας το χάος να απλώνεται αργά αλλά σταθερά παντού σκορπίζοντας τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή στο πέρασμά του…

-Ώρα να σταθούμε όρθιοι! Και να νικήσουμε τη μάγισσα του χάους μια και καλή! Είπε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα καθώς έφτασαν.

Από την άλλη, η μάγισσα έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση βλέποντας το σχέδιό της να πετυχαίνει και είπε:

-Επιτέλους! Η γη ανήκει σε μένα! Τώρα θα δείξω στους ανθρώπους τι σημαίνει πραγματική καταστροφή!

Την ίδια στιγμή η ομάδα έφτασε στο ίδιο σημείο όπου πολέμησαν την τελευταία φορά και είδαν από κάτω ακόμα έναν στρατό από Mugers να έχει πλημμυρίσει τον ανοιχτό χώρο.

-Ή τώρα ή ποτέ…Είπε η Mako

-Είστε έτοιμοι;! Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi.

-Γεννηθήκαμε έτοιμοι! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo βγάζοντας την καρφίτσα του. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπόλοιπες για να μεταμορφωθούν.

**-SAILOR MOON ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-SAILOR MERCURY ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-SAILOR MARS ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-SAILOR JUPITER ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-SAILOR VENUS ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-SAILOR DARK MON ****ΕΤΟΙΜΗ****!**

**-NEO-RED RANGER ****ΕΤΟΙΜΟΣ!**

-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! Έδωσε τότε το σύνθημα ο Neo που βρισκόταν λίγο πιο μπροστά και κατέστρεψε τον πρώτο δαίμονα με μια επίθεση κόκκινης αστραπής για να ακολουθήσει πανδαιμόνια.

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Είπε η Sailor Venus καθώς τους θέριζε με την αλυσίδα της.

-Ευκαιρία να τα ξεφορτωθούμε επιτέλους! Της είπε τότε η Jupiter συνεχίζοντας να τους εξολοθρεύει με τις δύο άκρες του δόρατός της.

Καθώς όμως όλοι συνέχιζαν να εξαλείφουν τα Mugers, η Μάγισσα του Χάους έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή της στο πεδίο της μάχης:

-Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Η ώρα της καταστροφής σας έφτασε! Ετοιμαστείτε να συνατήσετε το Δημιουργό σας!

-Βάλε τα δυνατά σου Μάγισσα του Χάους! Την προκάλεσε τότε ο Neo.

-Να είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό Φαραώ…Του απάντησε τότε ακόνη και Mugers μπήκαν μπροστά της για προστασία.

-Είναι ώρα κορίτσια. Ας πάρουμε τις θέσεις μας. Εσύ Sailor Moon με την αδερφή σου θα είστε μπροστά μου, ο Ερμής με το Δία πίσω μου.

-Κι εμείς; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Εσείς θα φυλάτε τα νώτα μας. Πρέπει να με φέρετε κοντά της ότι κι αν γίνει. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Επίθεση! Διέταξε τότε η Sailor Moon και το σχέδιο μπήκε σε εφαρμογή. Η εμπροσθοφυλακή έβγαζε από τη μέση τα Mugers κι έτσι έδιναν χώρο στον Neo να προχωρήσει. Από πίσω του ο Ερμής με το Δία καθάριζαν την περιοχή για να αποτρέψουν πισώπλατες επιθέσεις ενώ ο Άρης με την Αφροδίτη φύλαγαν την τελική αμυντική γραμμή. Και τα κατάφερναν καλά με τις επιθέσεις τους να δουλεύουν άριστα μαζί και να καταστρέφουν τους επίδοξους εισβολείς.

Με το πεδίο ελεύθερο πλέον, η Sailor Moon του είπε:

-Όλα εντάξει Neo! Κάνε επίθεση τώρα!

Όμως πριν αυτός προλάβει να κάνει το οτιδήποτε, η μάγισσα έστειλε τους κεραυνούς της καταπάνω του. Δεν τον χτύπησαν όμως ποτέ γιατί ο Ερμής και ο Δίας μπήκαν στη μέση να τον προστατέψουν. Τότε αυτός βρήκε την ευκαιρία κιτρινίζοντας το σπαθί του όρμησε εναντίον της με μια δυνατή κραυγή και λέγοντας:  
-Ήρθε το τέλος σου!

Όταν την πλησίασε αρκετά, στην αρχή απέφυγε μια προσπάθεια της μάγισσας να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με δεξιά γροθιά και μετά κραυγάζοντας δυνατά άπλωσε το χέρι του και κατάφερε να καρφώσει το όπλο του στο στήθος της με όλη του την ενέργεια να απελευθερώνεται σε αυτή την επίθεση και κάνοντας τη μάγισσα να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο. Όμως όλο αυτό ήταν μια προσποίηση:

-Νόμισες ότι θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο;! Του είπε και βγάζοντας τη λεπίδα από μέσα της, τον πέταξε από την άλλη μεριά.

-Είσαι εντάξει; Τον ρώτησαν και τα κορίτσια καθώς πλησίασαν κοντά του.

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Αντίο! Τους διέκοψε η μάγισσα και οι κεραυνοί του χάους τους ισοπέδωσαν όλους σε σημείο που πήραν πάλι τις κανονικές τους μορφές. Τότε τους είπε πάλι:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ικετεύστε για έλεος!

-Θα έπρεπε να μας ξέρεις καλύτερα…! Δε θα παραδοθούμε ποτέ σε σένα! Της απάντησε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να ξανασηκωθεί.

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν μπορώ να σπάσω το πνεύμα σας. Αλλά σας λείπει το προνόμιο της λογικής σε αυτό το σημείο. Τότε ίσως αιχμαλωτίσω τη φίλη σας και τότε θα δούμε αν θα παρακαλέσετε για τη ζωή σας… Τους είπε κι έφυγε από μπροστά τους.

Στο μεταξύ η ομάδα κατάφερε να ξανασταθεί και η Rei είπε:

-Δεν πρέπει να παραιτηθούμε…

-Κανείς δεν παραιτείται. Απάντησε η Mako.

-Σωστά. Η μοίρα του κόσμου εξαρτάται από τη νίκη μας. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Τότε ας τους δείξουμε ότι δεν εγκαταλείπουμε ότι κι αν γίνει! Πρότεινε ο Neo και εμφανίζοντας το σπαθί του όρμησε πρώτος για να εξαφανίσει τα εναπομείναντα Mugers με τα κορίτσια να τον ακολουθούν. Ότι είχαν μάθει. Ότι τους είχαν διδάξει οι προηγούμενες μάχες, οδηγούσαν σε αυτήν εδώ τη στιγμή, όλοι μα όλοι αγωνίζονταν με περίσσια γενναιότητα αρνούμενοι να εγκαταλείψουν ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή ώρα. Αυτό σημαίνει να είσαι αληθινός πολεμιστής…

Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν αναζήτησαν και βρήκαν τη μάγισσα στο κέντρο της πόλης να σίει τα θεμέλια του πλανήτη απλώνοντας το χάος σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος του. Όμως αυτό θα τελείωνε σήμερα:  
-Είναι καιρός να τελειώσουμε ότι αρχίσαμε! Της είπε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Νόμισα ότι σας είπα να περιμένετε!

-Η υπομονή μας εξαντλήθηκε! Θα πέσεις από το δικό μου χέρι! Και ο κόσμος μας θα σωθεί!

-Ανόητοι! Δε μάθατε ακόμα το μάθημά σας;! Επίθεση! Διέταξε τότε τα Mugers η μάγισσα κι αυτά όρμησαν εναντίον των πολεμιστών. Πάλι όμως η κατάληξη ήταν η ίδια. Όσες φορές κι αν χρειάστηκε να τα βάλουν μαζί τους, δε συνάντησαν δυσκολία στο να τα καταστρέψουν. Ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του πολεμούσαν πλάι-πλάι και σκόρπιζαν τον όλεθρο σε όποιο δαίμονα τολμούσε να τους πλησιάσει αλλά και τα άλλα κορίτσια δεν υστερούσαν σε τίποτα και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά η αρένα είχε καθαρίσει από την παρουσία τους.

Ο τελικός γύρος δε θα αργούσε καθόλου και με τα Mugers καταστεμένα, η μάγισσα είχε μείνει μόνη της. Έτσι όλη η ομάδα παρατάχθηκε απέναντί της, έτοιμη για την τελική αναμέτρηση:

-Εμπρός κορίτσια! Ας το κάνουμε! Πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Ναι! Συμφώνησε η Sailor Moon και όλοι μαζί μεταμορφώθηκαν ξανά. Έπειτα επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί την ίδια στιγμή με δυνατές κραυγές αλλά αναχαιτίστηκαν εύκολα από τη μάγισσα η οποία τους είπε:

-Αρκετά έπαιξα μαζί σας! Τώρα θα πεθάνετε!

Κι αμέσως εξαπέλυσε τη φοβερή της δύναμη. Δε βρήκε όμως στόχο γιατί όλι παραμέρισαν πάνω στην ώρα γλιτώνοντας τα χειρότερα.

-Επίθεση Σύγχυσης! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και η επίθεση του έδωσε λίγο χρόνο στην ομάδα να συνέλθει καθώς μπέρδεψε τη μάγισσα. Όχι για πολύ ωστόσο…:

-Καλή προσπάθεια αλλά δε θα πετύχει! Είπε τότε αλλά δεν πρόσεξε τη Sailor Moon που ερχόταν μανιασμένη καταπάνω της και κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί της δύο φορές κατάφερε ένα πλάγιο χτύπημα κι ένα μπροστινό από πάνω προς τα κάτω με τη λεπίδα του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου να λάμπει αποκαλύπτοντας τη δύναμη αυτού του όπλου.

Ούτε τώρα όμως ήταν αρκετό γιατί οι κεραυνοί του Χάους έπεσαν άνω της και την απομάκρυναν πετώντας την πίσω. Αυτό όμως που δε γνώριζε ήταν πως αυτή η υποχώρηση ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου της γιατί στη συνέχεια επιτέθηκαν οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor την ίδια στιγμή αποδυναμώνοντάς την και με το Δία να έρχεται τελευταίος και να της καταφέρνει το μεγαλύτερο μέχρι τότε χτύπημα με κεραυνούς μέσα από το ακόντιό της Όταν το έκανε, είπε στον Neo:

-Αποτελειωσέ την Neo! Κάντο τώρα!

Τότε εκείνος έσφιξε γερά τις γροθιές του και το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του άρχισε να ανεβαίνει κατακόρυφα, κόκκινοι κεραυνοί πετάγονταν από όλο του το σώμα και κύματα αέρα σηκώνονταν με αποτέλεσμα να παρασύρουν πίσω την Sin που αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε, ο Neo όμως δεν σταματούσε εκεί, η μυϊκή του μάζα διπλασιάστηκε σε όλο του το σώμα διπλασιάζοντας και το μέγεθός του ενώ ένα κίτρινο φως τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο για όσο κρατούσε η μεταμόρφωση. Έχοντας γίνει πια Απόλυτος, ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Τι έκανες;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η μάγισσα με φανερό το φόβο.

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα! Της απάντησε εκείνος κι όρμησε εναντίον της με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, ένιωσε το δεξί του χέρι να έχει χωθεί μέσα στο στομάχι της κι ακόμα χειρότερα να έχει βγει από την άλλη μεριά περνώντας ουσιαστικά από μέσα της. Δεν έμεινε όμως σε αυτό. Δεύτερη κίνηση ήταν ένα Shoryuken συνοδευόμενο από κόκκινες αστραπές για να την απογειώσει. Και πριν ακόμα προσγειωθεί, η τελική του κίνηση ήταν κιόλας έτοιμη:

-Τέλος του παιχνιδιού Χάος! Δε θα κατακτήσεις ποτέ αυτόν τον κόσμο! Shinku…HADOUKEN!

Αυτό το κύμα γροθιάς ήταν ίσως το ισχυρότερο που είχε πραγματοποιήσει ποτέ από την ώρα που το έμαθε, έτσι ήταν αναμενόμενο να καταστρέψει τη μάγισσα πριν αγγίξει το έδαφος και να φέρει τη νίκη στην ομάδα. Με την καταστροφή της, το ανατριχιαστικό κόκκινο χρώμα του ουρανού εξαφανίστηκε και τη θέση του πήρε το όμορφο γαλάζιο χρώμα με τον ήλιο να ρίχνει ξανά τις ακτίνες του πάνω από την πάλη.

-Τελείωσε…Νικήσαμε…Είπε στο τέλος ο Neo εξαντλημένος αλλά χαρούμενος με τα κορίτσια να πανηγυρίζουν γύρω του.

-Τα κατάφερες αγάπη μου! Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε και η Mako παίρνοντάς τον στην αγκαλιά της. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, όλοι μαζί έδωσαν τα χέρια λέγοντας όλοι μαζί:

-Η νίκη είναι δική μας!

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο άλλη μια απειλή είχε περάσει από τον πλανήτη μας χωρίς να τον καταστρέψει όπως έχει συμβεί τόσες φορές. Νικητές και τροπαιούχοι από την επιτυχία τους, η ομάδα επέστρεψε στη βάση της. Μερικές μέρες μετά όλα θύμιζαν σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα πριν και η Loren έχοντας εκπληρώσει το καθήκον της, ήταν ώρα να φύγει:

-Λυπάμαι που το λέω αλλά είναι ώρα να πούμε αντίο φίλοι μου. Η δουλειά μου εδώ τελείωσε.

-Ήταν τιμή μου που πολέμησα μαζί σου. Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon δίνοντάς της το χέρι.

-Η τιμή ήταν όλη δική μου…Αυτή η μάχη μού έμαθε πάρα πολλά…

-Πριν φύγεις υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να σου δώσω…Της είπε τότε ο Neo και η μικρή σφαίρα Κόκκινης Αστραπής έφυγε από την παλάμη του και την πέτυχε ακριβώς.

-Τι έγινε; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη παραξενεμένη.

-Σου έδωσα πίσω αυτό που μου πρόσφερες με αυταπάρνηση. Τώρα θα μπορέσεις να συνεχίσεις την αποστολή σου όπως κι εγώ.

-Σε ευχαριστώ…

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα….Της απάντησε εκείνος χαμογελώντας.

-Λοιπόν πρέπει να φύγω…

-Εντάξει…Να προσέχεις…Και καλή τύχη στην αποστολή σου.

-Ευχαριστώ! Κι αν με χρειαστείτε, μη διστάσετε να με καλέσετε! Τους είπε κι αφού αντάλλαξε από μια θερμή χειραψία με όλους, αποχώρησε για να επιστρέψει στην Αμερική…

Έχοντας μείνει μόνοι τους πια, ο Neo στράφηκε προς τις φίλες του:

-Μπράβο σας…Είμαι περήφανος για σας. Τους είπε και στη συνέχεια έσφιξε το χέρι όλων αφήνοντας τελευταία τη γυναίκα του για να την πάρει στην αγκαλιά του και να φύγουν όλοι μαζί προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση…

Αυτή είναι η ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών…Ακόμα κι αν τα πράγματα φαίνονταν τόσο σκοτεινά, δεν έχασαν ποτέ το θάρρος τους. Έμειναν ενωμένοι και χωρίς να εγκαταλείψουν κατάφεραν να περάσουν κάθε δυσκολία που παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά τους σε αυτήν την περιπέτεια υπερασπιζόμενοι τα πιστεύω, τις αξίες τους και πάντα δεμένοι με τον ίδιο ιερό και απαράβατο όρκο…Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν…


End file.
